The Spikes of Life
by Jayd10
Summary: Zack has a unexpected item come to him to the Shinra building, but what Zack doesn't know is that this Item is going to change his life forever. This be a AU of what Zack's life with a bundle of joy! ;D XD On Hiatus till I can get a idea for the next chapter
1. Little Spiky

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to Square Enix And Crisis Core Final Fantasy. Except for the baby, I own the baby. (You will find out his name later in the story.). I also do not own Angeal's quote Owned by Crisis Core Final Fantasy *

*I would also would like to give credit to 7sodeno shirayuki7 for editing and help =)*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1;<p>

"Hey, Zack there is an item for you down at the entrance. I would go see what it is."

Zack looked up and saw his friend, Kunsel, signaling the other to go a see what the item was. "Do you know what it is?" Zack asked.

"No, but Lazard said it was important." Kunsel shrugged.

"Okay I'll go check it out."

Zack wondered what it was as he went downstairs._ 'Maybe its a new Materia, a new sword, or even some of Aerith's cooking!'_ He really hoped it was Aerith's cooking at that point. When Zack got downstairs there was nothing there. Zack then started to wonder if this was one of Kunsel's weird jokes, until Zack started to hear whimpering.

He looked around and found the source of the whimpering, but all that was there was a basket covered with a blanket.

"This must be it" he said to himself, "Oh it must be a puppy! The guys have been calling me puppy; they must have finally got one for me!"

That is when Zack's life would change forever…

He uncovered the weird basket to reveal a baby boy of about 3 months of age. Zack came out with an astonished, "huh, where did you come from?"

He looked at the baby; so innocent, it was clear that the baby was abandoned. In the basket there was a letter addressed to him. Zack took the letter and started to read it.

_Zack, I'm sorry but I can't take care of our baby anymore. I'm too poor to support the both of us, please forgive me. Take care of him; he doesn't have a name yet. I thought it would be best for his father to name him._

"She didn't even leave her name…" He then looked down at the little boy he couldn't leave the boy alone. He felt such warmth when he looked into the boys eyes. The baby looked at Zack and started to smile and giggle, it brought a smile to the SOLDIER's face. "Of course, I'll take care of you little one. You're my baby boy, right?" The baby then cooed in agreement which made Zack smile even more.

After Zack brought the baby up to the upper levels of Shinra building he decided to see if Lazard knew anything about the baby. He looked down at the baby again and took notice to his features. The baby had soft black spiky hair like his own but messier, creamy tan skin, and the most beautiful Hazel eye's he had ever see,. Just like his used to be before they were Mako infused.

As he looked the baby over, he noticed that the little boy looked just like him when he was a baby it did not surprise him though. When he got to Lazard's office he gently knocked, "come in." Once Zack entered the room Lazard saw the basket in his hands. "Ah I see you got your item Zack?"

"Yeah I did."

"Just so you know we did test on him to see if he really is your son." Lazard paused and looked down. "Though he obviously is in every shape and form." Zack looked down at the baby and thought to himself _'yep he is diffidently mine, in looks anyway.'_

Lazard then chuckled, "since you now are taking care of him you will need to get some supplies. With that I will have the company provided you with a bassinet for him to sleep in alright?"

"Okay" replied Zack."I guess I have some shopping to do."

"Yes you do and one more thing Zack."

"Yeah?"

"You have a couple of weeks off to adjust with the boy, then you're going back to normal schedule alright?"

"Of course, sir! Thank you." With that, Zack left with a spring in his step.

While walking away from Lazard's office Zack wondered where he would get the supplies he needed. Then it clicked "The Shinra department store, Of course." Zack said triumphantly. "Off we go my son!" He cried aloud as they both walked out of the building.

XXXXX

As Zack walked into the department store he took a quick survey of the place. Being in SOLDIER made you suspicious of most things. He walked over to the carts and placed the basket on the cart and buckled it and went on his little shopping spree.

Once he arrived to the baby section of the department store he went and got the first thing on his list, baby clothes. Zack made sure to get clothes in different sizes because he knows the baby will grow quickly. Next came the diapers, he took two large packs and moved along. Last was baby formula, except he didn't know a thing about formula. Scratching his head he couldn't decide to ask if Nutramil was a good brand.

"Excuse me is this a good brand?" Zack asked.

"Oh yes, that is definitely a good brand!" the female clerk answered.

Zack looked at it and replied, "Okay thank you" and was off with the formula.

"Wait!"

Zack looked back, "What?"

"You're going to need a lot more than just one canister!"

'_You have to be kidding me. Am I going to have enough for all of this?'_ he thought. The baby then started to cry.

"Do you want to be held?" Zack said gently as he took the baby out of the basket and held him the crook of his arm making sure to support his head.

He looked at the clerk who had a look of concern toward the SOLDIER operative. He smiled, "how many will I need?"

She then handed him about six canisters, 7 bottles, a bottle and nipple brush. With a thank you Zack went on his way to the checkout with the baby still in the crook of his arm looking around.

Zack looked down to see the baby and saw how curious of a child he was. "Yep you're diffidently mine."

After picking up what he need for the baby Zack headed back to his apartment. He was placing the stuff he got away when his PHS that was on his bed started to ring. "Hello, Zack speaking."

"Hello Zack." replied the feminine voice.

"Oh, hey Aerith" replied Zack.

"Zack could you come over and see the flowers?" she asked.

"Sure I can. I also have a surprise."

"Really, could I know what it is?"

"No, then it would not be a surprise silly!"

"Okay" replied Aerith.

"Okay well see you in a few."

"Bye Zack."

"Bye" he hung up and placed his PHS in his pants pocket. "Well guess what little one? You get to meet my girlfriend." He chuckled at himself and continued to walk on but turning his direction to the slums.

XXXXX

As Zack walked along the slums with baby in one arm and basket of supplies in the other Zack was starting to feel tired. He looked around and saw a couple of girls running toward him.

"Hello Mr. SOLDIER," the girls said in their sweetest voices.

"Hi, please call me Zack."

"Okay," one of the three said.

"Zack whose baby is that?" one of the girl's asked.

"Mine" replied Zack.

"Does he have a name?" another girl asked.

"No not at the moment…"

"Will he ever get a name?" another girl said.

"Well yes when I can think of one at least."

"Can we help?" The three said in unison.

He looked at the three and said "of course" and let the names come at him. He got Adam to Zebidia, the girls went through the whole alphabet, and he didn't like any one of the names. As he looked away from the girls he saw Aerith.

She looked to see a beautiful baby boy in her boyfriends arm, "Zack is this surprise?" She asked.

"In matter of fact, yes it is" he said looking down and smiling at his baby. She smiled

"Does he have a name?" Aerith asked.

"No…" replied Zack.

"Well Zack" she said "what do you see when you look at him?"

He looked down to see his son and when he looked he only saw himself. Aerith looked at him and said "well?"

"All I see is myself Aerith…"

"Well Zack he is a spitting image of you." Aerith explained.

"I know but I just don't think it would be right to name him after me. Plus it would be confusing for him when he gets older." Zack shook his head.

"Zack just take your time it will come eventually."

"Okay thank you Aerith, and girls thank you for the help, but I have to go okay."

"Okay and your welcome Zack." The girls replied in unison. The girls ran off to the park as the couple walked into the church.

"Zack would you like some dinner?"

"Yes thank you." Zack looked down at the baby for the seventh time now trying to find a name for him but no luck.

"Zack…"

"Yeah Aerith?"

"Stop fussing over a name." Aerith scolded, "it will come to you don't worry."

"Fine..."

After dinner Aerith came to sit next to him "how is he?"

"Awake as ever" he replied.

"I can fix that" she then got up and made a bottle for the baby.

"Thanks."

"No problem" she said sweetly.

He looked down and smiled at the baby boy when Zack suddenly felt very warm inside. That's when the name finally came to him! "Jayden" he said softly.

"What?" Aerith asked.

"Jayden, that's his first name Jayden." He said it louder this time.

Aerith smiled "does he have a middle name?"

"Of course! It will be Zackary."

"Jayden Zackary Fair?" Aerith repeated the baby's full name. "That sounds perfect for him!"

"Of course it is. I named him!"

"Zack I really hope he doesn't inherit your cockiness." she teased.

"If you say that then he will!"

She smiled, and let out a breath "may I hold Jayden?"

"Of course" he said with a smile. His chest grew warm at the sight of his girlfriend holding his baby boy, Jayden.

XXXXX

Sometime later Zack decided it was time to take his baby boy home for a bath and bed. As he walked through the halls of Shinra building to his apartment he couldn't help but look down at his baby who was again looking around with curious little eye's.

As Zack was doing this, he did not notice where he was going and bumped into his mentor Angeal. "What are you doing puppy?" Then he looked down and saw the baby. "Zack, what are you doing with a baby?"

"Well Angeal… He's my baby."

"What! He's yours?" Angeal was surprised by the news, Zack was still too young to be a father. "How? When? Do I even want to know?"

"No, you don't Angeal" as Zack said that he saw the look on Angeal's face, which was the look Zack, got when something embarrassing was happening to him, which happened often.

He saw that Angeal was looking down at his chest, so Zack looked and saw his baby was sucking on his chest! Zack then pulled Jayden away from his body, Angeal then started to laugh. "Zack he must be hungry." Zack felt embarrassed, and started to blush. "Don't worry Zack no one else saw but me." Angeal added.

A breath then escaped his body. He was still embarrassed that his mentor saw that. "Zack may I hold him?" Angeal asked.

"Yes, of course you can Angeal." Zack then passed the baby over Angeal who gingerly brought the baby close. He then noticed how much he looked like Zack and acted like him too. "Ever the restless puppy." He muttered to himself.

Zack looked at his baby and just thought "he's definitely the cutest baby I have ever seen and he's mine too." Angeal then passed the baby back too Zack who started to put Jayden back in the basket until he started crying. He looked at Jayden and said "okay fine, Angeal could you hold Jayden while I carry in the supplies?"

"Of course Zack," replied Angeal. "I also like his name, it fits him very well."

"Thanks Angeal."

As they walked to his apartment Zack wondered if it would need to be baby proofed, he made a mental checklist of what to go over when he did such task.

"Here we are," Angeal interrupted Zack's train of thought.

Both SOLDIERs entered Zack's apartment. Once Zack placed everything for Jayden in his room he returned to the living room where Angeal sat on the couch with Jayden.

"Thank you" replied Zack.

"Any time Zack" Angeal passed Jayden back to Zack. He turned around and left the apartment, leaving Zack alone with Jayden.

Zack then took a quick scan of the place and decided to worry about baby proofing later when Jayden could crawl, he set the supplies out and quickly made Jayden a bottle so that incident would not happen again. As Jayden happily ate the bottle Zack happily held him. "Okay buddy let's get ready for bed", Jayden cooed and Zack chuckled "I'll take that as a yes!"

He went into the room and decided to change Jayden's diaper, which was not bad at all, Zack then remarked "Mister, I have seen worse than that, you will need to throw me a better challenge than that!" which made the baby laugh, Zack smiled and started to put the onesy on Jayden "okay you're all set. Now it's time for Daddy to get ready for bed." Jayden cooed in reply.

Zack gently sat him down in the basket, but Jayden started to cry. "Jayden I'll only be gone for a minute." Jayden started at Zack before the man started to undress until he was his boxers. "Okay Jayden time for bed." Zack then wondered if he should have Jayden sleep in his bed or in the basket. He looked at him and saw that it looked uncomfortable, he then picked up Jayden and brought him in his bed, and he laid the baby down and turned the light off.

Jayden began to coo at Zack he smiled and looked Jayden in the eyes and said "my boy, you are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Zack drew Jayden close to his body and said "I love you" to the baby and kissed him on the forehead as father and son both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Zack: Hey, I thought Jayden was my baby! ='(<p>

Me: Well he is yours but I came up with him…

Zack: Oh… That makes more sense.

Me: -_-" Zack I love you but you can really be a dope…

Zack: Thanks, I appreciate that! =)

Me: … Dork….

Jayden: *cute blank baby look*

Me: Gah! You're so adorable! XD =D

Zack: Why thank you! ;)

Me: Why are you saying thank you when the compliment was for Jayden? O.o -_-

Zack: Cause I made him. ;)

Me: You have a point… -/-

*Anyway Hey so this was my first Fanfic. And I am surprised I'm even doing this! So tell me what you think and review please! =)*


	2. A day out

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Jayden. Square Enix and Final fantasy own all those characters*

Chapter 2

It was a bright and shiny morning, perfect for sleeping in. A constant buzzing filled Zack's room, he forgot to turn off his alarm. Without opening his eyes Zack swung his fist down and knocked the alarm clock off the night stand. A loud crack could be heard in the room, Zack will need to get a new clock soon.

"How could I keep forgetting to turn that off when I have at least two weeks off?" Zack muttered to himself annoyed.

Having his eye's still closed Zack turned his head and opened his eyes to see his baby. However, Jayden wasn't there. Zack then started to panic until he felt an unusual weight on his chest. He looked to see that Jayden was resting on his chest sucking his thumb.

"Now how did you get up their little one?" Zack replied

Zack remembered waking up in the middle of the night to feed Jayden. He must've placed him there after feeding him. Zack let his head rest on the soft pillows, trying to enjoy the rest of his morning before Jayden woke up. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, until Zack started to hear shuffling in the living room. He wasn't sure who would be stupid enough to break into a SOLDIER's apartment but he wouldn't take any chances. Zack took Jayden in his arms and stood up, he then placed him in the basket next to his bed.

Zack then grabbed his sword and snuck out of his room quietly into the sunlit apartment. His sensitive hearing cold pick-up the sound of footsteps, it sounded like it was just one person in the apartment. He quickly took a scan of the small area to find anything that didn't belong. He saw a familiar mess of small red spikes and a pair of goggles.

"Reno?"Zack asked.

"Uh…. Nope! No one by that name here, yo!" Reno replied nervously. He ducked behind the couch. Did he really think that Zack couldn't see him?

"Oh really now, I guess you wouldn't mind being cut then?" Zack replied mischievously

Reno then jumped up and started yelling "Don't you even dare and try to cut me yo!"

"Shh! You're going to wake the…" Zack stated harshly, but it was too late Jayden was up and crying.

"Thanks Reno," Zack grumbled. He went in his room and picked Jayden up. A few seconds later brought him into the living room.

"So the rumors are true." Reno scoffed as looked at the small bundle in Zack's arms.

"Yep they were." Zack replied as he started to rock Jayden back and forth.

"Can I hold him? Reno asked excitedly

"Sure."

Zack then passed the baby over to the Turk who held him a bit awkwardly at first but then got comfortable with the baby in his arms. Zack let a small smile appear as he watch the awkwardness Reno must feel holding a child. However, now it was time to get some answers out of the Turk.

"So why are you here Reno?" Zack asked tiredly

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true about you having a kid. So I decided to break into your apartment and sneak into your room and see for myself, yo." Reno replied triumphantly

"You know I could tell Tseng that you were breaking and entering into my apartment right?"

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you Zack?" The red head asked sadly

"No," Zack let out a tired sigh. "Please don't do it again, especially this early in the morning."

A sigh of relief then escaped the red head. He was taking notice to the baby's features. "Wow Zack this kid is a spitting image of you, yo!"

"You think? Zack replied sarcastically

Reno chuckled at Zack's remark and passed Jayden back to him. "Well Zack it was fun seeing you. I have to get to work, have fun with your kid." and with that the red head was out the door leaving Zack alone with the baby once again.

"Well that was interesting." Zack muttered to himself, he then look at his little bundle of joy. "Do you want some breakfast little one?" the baby cooed which made Zack laugh. With that Zack went off to his room to grab the basket and brought into the small kitchen and gently placed Jayden into it.

Soon Jayden became fussy though, "buddy something's in life aren't always fair, but they repay you in the end," remarked Zack. This made Jayden stop fussing, which made Zack happy at the fact he was able to make his baby calm. With that, Zack started on breakfast for the both of them.

Zack first made Jayden his breakfast, he grabbed a bottle a measuring spoon and a canister of formula, and he filled the bottle with two scoops of the powder, turned the tap on to warm, and filled the bottle up to the top and gave it a couple shakes to bring the liquid and powder together. He then looked down at his son who was looking around at his new surroundings he seem very interested in the things he saw in the kitchen.

"*whistle* Jayden you here buddy?" Zack teased, Jayden then looked up at his Father who was holding a bottle. "I see I have gotten your attention" the baby giggled which made Zack smile. "Okay let's get some food in your belly" he said gleefully, picked the baby up, and moved into the living room to sit on the couch.

Jayden started to look around again as he was being fed, Zack found it very interesting how curious his son was but it wasn't surprising to him. Most babies were like this, of what he knew about babies anyway. Jayden looked up to meet his Father's eyes, which made the baby smile. Zack couldn't help but smile back and his chest felt very warm in that moment of peace and quiet.

Right after the two had breakfast, Zack started to think about what he needed to do today, but had nothing. He looked down at Jayden who was happy and content. Zack wanted to go somewhere but did not know where they should go… Until it clicked, "I can show you off in the Building, yeah we can do that!" Zack said triumphantly and quickly got himself and Jayden dressed, grabbed the basket, and the two were off to the upper levels of the building.

XXXXX

Angeal took a sip of his morning coffee; it was just the thing that he needed to start the day. He was currently talking to his closest friends; Genesis and Sephiroth. It was a routine for them; they would get coffee, (or in Genesis case dumbapple tea), and if one of them was on a mission then the other two would catch the other up on what happened in ShinRa. It was a way to pass the time before they went back to their offices and start working on paperwork or train others.

"How is Zack, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked. "I have not seen him lately."

"He's fine, however he's on leave for a couple of weeks." replied Angeal nervously.

"What?" genesis said disbelievingly.

"I said he's on leave Genesis." Angeal sighed.

"Why?" asked Sephiroth

"Because, he needs time to adjust."

"Adjust to what?" Genesis arched an eyebrow. "What did your puppy do _this _time?"

"A baby." Angeal mumbled.

"A baby?" Sephiroth and Genesis blinked. If it had been anyone other than Angeal who said that then they, (mostly Genesis), would laugh in the person's face. However Angeal never made jokes like that.

"So let me get this straight," Genesis looked at his friend in the eye. "Your puppy has a baby, like an actual child."

"That's right Gen." Angeal sighed once again, he should have expected that from him. "Zack has a kid."

"When did this happen? Sephiroth asked, he never would have thought the puppy would a father already.

"I would say a year ago give or take." He shrugged.

"Have you seen the child Angeal?" asked Sephiroth.

"Yes I did, and the baby has his Father's looks."

"The puppy is way too young…" Genesis pondered.

"I agree," replied Sephiroth.

"You want to know something guys" Angeal asked brightly.

"What?" the two said in unison

"He already has a knack for parenting." Angeal finished the last of his coffee and stood up from his chair. "I think he'll be alright."And with that Angeal left the two alone to ponder their thoughts on Zack's new job as a parent.

XXXXX

As soon as Zack arrived at the ShinRa Building he had every secretary who worked there oh-ing and ah-ing at his son.

"Ah, Zack he's so cute!" exclaimed one Woman.

"Yes, oh so cute!" remarked another woman.

"Well thanks!" Zack replied happily

"He looks just like you!" one girl squealed gleefully

Zack started to laugh, "Yeah, I've been getting that a lot."

Jayden started to feel a bit over whelmed with all of the attention that he started to cry. Zack bent down to see what is wrong but he was shoved out of the way by the women.

"Sweetie, are you all right!" one woman remarked

"Don't cry." one said gently

"Don't worry we'll take care of you!" another shouted

However, this only made Jayden even more scared and upset which made him cry louder. Zack looked at his son who looked very unhappy from all of the attention he was getting. It seemed that Jayden is still not used to the attention of all these strangers. Zack then quickly replied "I think we should get going." each woman turned their head at him with what seemed like a frown.

"Ah so soon?" one of the secretaries said.

"He needs rest." Zack explained, hoping to get away from them. "It's almost his nap time."

"Well alright but promise that we can play with him soon." The youngest of the secretaries pouted.

"I'll try." Zack almost sighed but kepted it in. "Now if you please…"

The secretaries looked like they were deeply sad to leave Jayden._ But each stood up _and were off back to work as if what had just happened never happened. Zack just shook his head and looked down at his baby boy "they were scary weren't they?" Zack looked down and saw Jayden calming down, with the attention gone. He bent down and wiped a tear still hanging on the corner of Jayden's eye concerned for his baby's well being. The baby whimpered in reply, "I'll take that as a yes." he said sadly.

He then picked his baby up and held him close to his chest, Jayden whimpered again, "I know buddy." Zack said softly and kissed him on the forehead. Once again, the two were off to the rec. area.

Once they were at the rec. area the two could relax "woo, man I'm getting beat!" Zack stated tiredly. _'I'm starting to feel like an old man and I'm only 19!'_ he thought to himself and sat on the couch with Jayden still in his arms he looked around to see no else sitting in the area.

He looked down at the child in his arms once again looking around with curious little eyes "such a curious child" he sighed. He then inside Jayden's diaper bag to find a children's book that Angeal gave him yesterday.

"Huh, I wonder what book Angeal got for you?" he pondered as he unwrapped the book from its wrap and read the title _The Lorax. _"Huh, what do you think Jayden?" Jayden giggled in response, Zack smiled in response plopped down onto the couch and started to read to his little boy.

After reading to Jayden, Zack noticed that he fell asleep; he smiled down at the boy who was sleeping quietly in his arms. Zack there wasn't much left to do in the rec. room now that Jayden was asleep. So He placed Jayden in his basket and headed towards the lower level of the building where the apartments were. On the way there he bumped into two very familiar figures.

"Hey guys!" Zack waved at his superiors/ friends.

"Hello" Sephiroth replied

"Yes, hello Fair." Genesis greeted.

Sephiroth then looked down at the bundle in Zack's arms "And who is this?" Sephiroth asked placidly.

"My son Jayden, sir." Zack stated nervously

"So Angeal was telling the truth." Genesis mused. "It seems the puppy had a puppy of his own."Genesis looked at the sleeping boy in the basket. It's been a long time since something so innocent passed through these halls. Even though he hated children, he would tolerate Fair's kid for the puppy and Angeal's sake. "May I hold him?" asked Genesis.

"Yes, you may." he answered nervously and handed Jayden over to the auburn haired man who took him gently.

Genesis took quick notice to the baby's features "He looks just like you." he replied. Genesis watched as Jayden opened his eyes and looked at him with a curious and innocent expression._ 'like father like son.'_

"Yeah, I guess my genes are strong." Zack smiled.

"Do you want to hold him Seph?" Genesis asked the silver haired man. Sephiroth politely declined. He had never seen a child that small and he feared that his strength would only hurt him.

"We should get going Genesis."

"We really should, anyway he is a very beautiful little boy." Genesis stated

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." He replied and handed the baby back.

Zack looked at each man and bid his farewells as the two men went off Zack could not help but let out a breath. "Woo, that was certainly nerve racking." he stated and looked down at his son who was looking at his father with an innocent expression. "Okay buddy, let's go home." The two were off again to the apartment.

As the two entered the apartment Zack noticed the comfy couch and walked a bit quicker and sat himself down to enjoy the peace and quiet and comfieness of the couch.

Soon after the peace and quiet came to a halt by the soft cries of the baby in his arms he looked down to see that his baby was hungry from the way he was trying to suck on his thumb. "I see someone is hungry?" Zack stated teasingly and sat Jayden down into the basket, the baby then started to cry. "Buddy I'll only be gone for a second." and came back with a bottle at hand he looked down at his child who's cries got louder, "I'm right here buddy." Zack stated he looked at his son, he picked him up and started rocking him back and forth like Aerith taught him. Jayden soon stopped crying.

Zack was puzzled by his child's crying, then started to look at the basket, and noticed a lump. "Now what could that be" Zack asked himself he then took all the blankets out to see what it was and it turned out to be a rattle and a binky he looked at them both puzzled.

'_I never bought those'_ he thought. "Your Mom must have got these for you huh?" Zack asked the baby, the baby cooed in response Zack looked at them both he noticed out of the two the binky was used the most…

_'Your Mom must have bought it to keep you quiet for when she couldn't feed you huh?' _He looked his baby over sadly, "you know what buddy? I promise you that I will take care of you the very best I can 110% okay. Is that a deal?" Zack asked the little boy. Jayden cooed at him "I thought so" Zack said with a smile on his face.

After feeding Jayden and himself, they were off to bed once again "Okay bath time Jayden!" the baby cooed. Zack quickly got the both of them undressed but Zack put his swimming trunks on, to him it felt weird showering naked with his baby. He quickly washed him and his baby, got out and dried himself and Jayden off. After that, he put a diaper and onies on Jayden and switched his swimming trunks for boxers and the two boys were in bed and asleep like that. *snap*

*Please Review!* =)


	3. The trouble

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Jayden of course =) they belong to Crisis Core Final Fantasy and Square Enix*

Chapter 3

Zack peaked over from the side of one of his hands and looks at Jayden. Jayden looked over to where his father's eye was peaking to see him. But Zack quickly hides his eye from Jayden.

Jayden had a puzzled look on his face. Zack does the same thing again except with his other eye, again Jayden looks over but Zack hides his eye. The baby looked very puzzled but finally Zack laid his attack on Jayden.

"Peek-a-boo!" Zack yelled

Jayden started to giggle, Zack smiled at his baby boy. It had been a week since Zack had received Jayden and he was having a blast! He really got attached to his son. He loved this little boy more than anything he could ever have.

After Jayden calmed down Zack covered his face again and repeated the process.

"Peek-a-boo!"

Jayden giggled once more. This went on for a while until Jayden started to get agitated.

"You hungry Bud?"

Zack picked up Jayden from the floor and carried him to the kitchen. Zack then started to make him a bottle. After finishing his work in the kitchen he sat on couch and began to feed his baby boy.

Zack looked down at his son who was sucking on the bottle gently "Okay Buddy what do you want to do today?" He asked.

The baby let go of the bottle and cooed, Zack chuckled at his little boy's response. "You are so funny little one! How about we go to the park?" He looked at Jayden "what do you think buddy?" The baby then giggled. "I'll take that as a yes!" Zack smirked.

Zack then made a mad dash to his bedroom to get himself and Jayden ready. Zack slipped on a dark green T-shirt and a pair of old jeans, and for Jayden he put a light blue onesy and a pair of overalls on him. Zack made sure to grab the basket and were off to the slums.

x-x

Though the slums were covered in trash and waste or didn't show the beautiful sky it still had a feeling of home to some.

As Zack and Jayden walked into the slums he noticed a couple of shops. A teddy bear caught his eye, it looked practically new. It was brown with a red ribbon around its neck and the bear was a bit smaller than Jayden.

"Hey, how much is the teddy bear?" Zack asked with a grin

"50 gil straight." Replied the clerk

Zack handed the clerk 50 gil straight "I'll take it!"

"Thank you for the business"

"My pleasure!'

Zack then walked away from the shop and looked at Jayden "look what I got you buddy!" Jayden looked at the bear, touched its fur and giggled. "Is the bear funny Jayden?" He looked at Jayden with a crooked smile the baby giggled again "I'm funny too I see." Zack laughed as he walked over to the park.

As Zack walked into the park he took a quick scan of the place. He made sure nothing was out of the ordinary, but he only saw children playing in the swings. After seeing this Zack sat down on a bench with his baby boy and started to play with him by letting Jayden play with his fingers. Zack smiled at his son's innocence.

He then took on the scenery the park was surrounded by junk but still had playground equipment for kids to play on like a slide and a sandbox. It was definitely not a park above the slums, but it was still pretty in its own way.

Zack then looked down to see Jayden was trying to bend his fingers, so he bent them for him. This gave Jayden a look of astonishment and wonder. Zack did it again and got the same look with a big bright smile. "You're so adorable!" He smiled down at the little boy "You're my little adventurer aren't you?" This made Jayden smile even bigger and giggle, Zack then continued the act for a while longer until Jayden got bored of it.

Zack was starting to get bored too, until he got an idea. "Hey buddy do you want to go see Aerith?" Jayden cooed "good enough for me!" Zack then got up and started walking out of the park toward the church.

Right before Zack was even in close proximity of the church three girls quickly ran in front of him.

"Hi Zack!" One of the girls greeted.

"Hello."

"Did you finally give your baby a name?" asked another.

"Yeah, did you? Did you?" the third asked eagerly.

"Yep I did! Do you want to know his name?" Zack asked the eager little girls.

"Yes!" All three answered in unison.

"Okay calm down. His name is Jayden Zackary Fair." Zack said with a smile.

"That's so cute!" The girls answered in unison again.

"Thank you girls, but I have to go and meet Aerith okay?"

"Okay." The girls replied and ran off to the park as Zack walked toward the church.

As Zack walked into the church he noticed Aerith's back was towards him. "Jayden we have an opportunity that will never come again let's take it for what it's worth buddy!" Jayden giggled quietly as Zack snuck quietly behind Aerith. Zack then whispered into her ear "Boo." Aerith then quickly turns around to see Zack and Jayden.

"Zack, don't scare me like that!" Aerith scolded

"Sorry." Zack mumbled.

"It's alright," Aerith let out a small sigh before setting her eyes on Jayden. " Hey cutie!"

Jayden giggled at Aerith's praising toward him "May I hold him Zack?" Aerith replied eagerly.

"Of course," Zack then handed Jayden over to Aerith.

Aerith looked into the baby's eyes and from what she could see was that he was a very happy curious child.

"Such a sweetheart." Aerith said to herself.

As Aerith was, holding Jayden Zack took notice to the flowers and smiled "The flowers are so pretty."

"Thank you" Aerith replied.

"You're welcome" Zack then picked a flower and gave it to Aerith.

"T-thank you Zack" Aerith blushed

Zack grinned, picked another one, and showed it to Jayden. The baby giggled but started to breathe a little heavy.

"Zack is Jayden sick?" Aerith asked worried.

"No," Zack put down the flower and looked down at his son worriedly. "Why?"

"Jayden's breathing heavy, and I think he's starting to wheeze" Aerith replied nervously

"Aerith I think we need to go to the hospital!" Zack could hear Jayden struggling to breathe normally.

"Okay… Zack I can barely hear him breathe!" Aerith declared.

Zack heard panic in her voice.

"Come on let's go!" Zack replied, his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

Zack and Aerith arrived at the local clinic of the slums. The clinic was run by doctors who volunteered from above the plate or students from med school. It would take too long to make it to a hospital above the Plate. Both were scared out of their minds for Jayden. Each second Jayden's breathing got heavier, Zack started to pray to every deity he knew.

'_Goddess, please don't let my boy die on me.'_ Zack thought in his head. _'I love him so much.'_

Aerith saw the tears streak down Zack's cheeks but she didn't pay much attention to that. They needed to find a doctor soon.

It was a slow day in the clinic, most of the patients were just children or elderly needing a check-up. No one expected to see two young adult running in the clinic with a baby in their arms.

He quickly ran to the front desk of the reception room. "Please help me my baby is barely breathing I need a Doctor!"

"Calm down sir," The nurse said. "We'll get a Doctor for you okay? Just come with me." The nurse replied calmly

"O-okay." Zack managed to say through his tears. He has never felt such fears before, not even on that king behemoth mission last month he went with Angeal. This was something else.

"Z-Zack can I come please…" Aerith asked.

Aerith didn't know what to do either. She started to pray to the planet to protect the child. She wanted both Zack and Jayden to be alright.

"Yes, please come," Zack mumbled. "I need you."

The nurse led them into a room and a Doctor came in very quickly. The doctor was in his early fifties at least. He had short gray hair and brown eyes. He looked at couple at the child in Zack's arms, "Okay what seems to be the problem here?" Zack looked at him.

"My son, he's not breathing please help me!" Zack cried

"Calm down, let me take a look at him." Replied the doctor

Zack passed Jayden to the man, who laid him on the table, put the ear buds of his stethoscope in his ears, took the baby's overall's and onesy off, and put the stethoscope on Jayden's chest. The doctor frowned, "he's having an asthma attack, were going to have to move him into a room at once."

"Can we come too?" Zack asked tearfully.

"Of course, now let's go." The doctor replied

The nurse then picked Jayden up and led the couple down the hall where a couple of rooms filled with all the necessary equipment. The clinic didn't have much but in case of emergencies they have the bare minimal. If the case was severe and there were high chances then they would send the patients to a hospital above the Plate. The nurse led them to the last room on the left. She laid Jayden into the crib and put a small oxygen mask on his face.

"This should help him to breathe normally again okay?" the nurse explained.

"Okay"

As soon as the nurse left Zack burst into tears he cried hard. He then walked over to the crib; Jayden had fallen asleep but was struggling to breathe. "Buddy you can do this, please don't die on me…." Even with the short amount of time he felt so attached to the boy. "Please I love you…." Zack pleaded and was crying more than ever. Zack then placed his hand on the little boy's cheek and stroked it.

Awhile later the doctor came in, he checked on the monitors. He took out his stethoscope and check Jayden's lungs.

"how's he doing Doc?" Zack asked.

"He's still struggling" the doctor replied. "However he is getting better. We'll just give it a bit more time, he should be breathing normally soon."

"Okay…" it wasn't the best news but it was still good news.

The doctor then left the three of them alone, Zack looked at his son and tears started to flow even more "You're going to be alright." Zack whispered and kissed his fingers and placed them on Jayden's cheek, he then sat down and placed his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Aerith whispered and hugged Zack close

"It's not your fault Aerith you have nothing to be sorry about." Zack answered and hugged her back.

"Somehow, I feel like it's my fault," replied Aerith.

"It's not," Zack shook his head. "Don't worry, and let's just pray that he'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay" Aerith replied

The two then held each other and prayed that Jayden was fine and was going to be able to go home. After a long while, the doctor then came back and checked Jayden's breathing.

"His breathing is returning back to normal," the doctor announced

"It is?" Aerith and Zack asked in unison

"Yes, it seems that he had an allergic reaction to some pollen." the doctor answered.

'_Pollen?_' Zack thought, until it hit him. The flower. Zack then started to cry again "This is all my fault…"

"Son, you didn't know. This isn't your fault" the doctor sighed.

"He could have died though! I could have killed my baby boy!" he wailed

"Son, it difficult to detect asthma in an infant." The doctor explained, trying to calm Zack down. "Even for us doctors it is difficult to tell sometimes."

Aerith then pulled Zack into a hug and cried, after a few moments Zack calmed down enough to stop crying he sat down and placed his face in his hands again.

"I think you need to be with someone for a little bit" the doctor then picked Jayden up gently and handed him to Zack who took him without a doubt.

Jayden started to stir in his arms, woke up and started to cry until he saw who was holding him.

"Hi little one…" Zack smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Zack…." Aerith said

"I'm so sorry buddy!" Zack cried out, tears started to sprout from the young man's eyes once again and held the baby close to his chest.

The baby looked up at his father and saw the pain, sadness, and fear in his eyes and tears started to form in his eyes as well. The two cried for a good ten minutes then calmed down.

"Okay since the two of you calmed down can I ask you a couple questions if you don't mind?" The doctor asked

"Shoot…"

"Do you have a family history of asthma?" the doctor asked

"No."

"Do you have any nasal allergies?" asked the doctor

"No."

The doctor wrote this all down "does the mother have a family history of asthma?"

"I don't know"

The doctor then raised an eyebrow and looked at Aerith "Isn't she the mother?"

"No." Zack stated

The doctor then looked confused "Let's go on, does the mother have a history of nasal allergies?"

"I don't know."

As the doctor wrote this all down Zack then asked, "Can he grow out of this?"

"Of course he can it's not common but it can happen." The doctor smiled. "However, I need you to keep an eye on him. Take him to his regular doctor or bring him to me is he wheeze or coughs at night. Then we will have to do some test of him."

Zack smiled back "thank you"

"It's my duty as doctor." The doctor then left and the nurse came in with a large piece of paper

"What's that?" Zack asked

"His birth certificate." The nurse smiled

"Where did you get this?" Zack asked quizzically

"This is our only birth certificate that's partially filled out. This child was born in this clinic under another doctor. I recognized the child and brought this to you." the nurse answered

"Oh… okay." Zack answered and took the paper from the nurse he then started to fill out his name then he saw that in the part where the mother was supposed to sign was initialed, Zack then thought _'At least I know her initials "C.B.D.' _"He then went back to filling it out, put in Jayden's full name, and handed it back to the nurse.

The nurse then looked the certificate over "ah, what a cute name, I'll be back with a copy for you and then you can go okay. Oh and the doctor wants' you to make an appointment with your local doctor next month on the 15th for a check-up on Jayden, okay?"

"Thank you, okay, and why the 15th?" Zack asked confused

"Because that's when your baby turns 4 months old." The nurse stated

"Oh, thank you." Zack answered stunned, the nurse then left

"What's wrong Zack?" Aerith asked concerned

"Well from doing the math I now know Jayden's birthday now." Zack smiled

"Really, when is it?" Aerith asked

"December 15th"

"Oh wow, not too long ago then" Aerith replied

"Nope not at all"

The nurse then came back with a copy of the birth certificate and an appointment card "here you are, you are free to go." the nurse smiled.

"Thank you for everything." Zack replied

"It's our duty, sir." The nurse answered

Zack and Aerith then both exited the hospital "can I walk you to the train?" Aerith asked shyly. It has been a really exhausting day for both of them emotionally.

"Of course" Zack answered with a smile. The couple then walked on to the train.

"Bye Zack, Bye Jayden" Aerith said and kissed each boy on the cheek

"Bye" Zack kissed her cheek as well and made her blush he smiled and hopped into the train that was going to the top plate of Midgar.

While on the train Zack took in all of the scenery, he was seeing "so beautiful…." He then looked down at Jayden he sighed, "I'm sorry that happened buddy it won't happen again, okay?" Jayden smiled at his father and Zack smiled back.

As soon as they were back on the top plate, Zack quickly leaped out of the train and headed home until he bumped once again into Angeal.

"Puppy you really need to watch where you're going." Angeal stated then looked down in the basket to see Jayden "Hey, there little one. I got something for you." Angeal then handed Zack a rapped up book.

"Thank you Angeal" Zack then placed the book in the diaper bag. "I swear you're turning into a doting Grandfather!" Zack laughed

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Angeal then punched Zack in the arm "If anything I'm the doting Uncle!"

"Yeah I can see that!" Zack then whispered "Grandpa Angeal."

"I heard that!" Angeal then looked at his watch "I need to be heading home…"

"Us too, do you want to walk with us Angeal?"

"Of course I will." Angeal then started walking to the ShinRa building with Zack and the baby.

As the four walked to the ShinRa Building Angeal couldn't help but ask. "Zack when did you have time to have sex when I was training you?"

Zack blushed and frowned "I don't know I just did…"

"I'm guessing this was just a fling?" Angeal asked questionably

"Yes, it was." It was really embarrassing to talk about this to the man you looked up as a second father.

"Hmm, next time slip on a condom." Angeal asked disapprovingly

"Y-yes sir." Zack stammered

They finally were at the building entrance and went inside together "you know Zack, I think your actually growing-up a bit" Angeal teased

"What's that supposed to mean!" Zack asked shocked by his mentor's words

"What I mean is that Jayden is making you become a man." Angeal then walked off to go to his home.

"You mean I was never a man!" Zack yelled surprised by his mentor's words "I don't get him sometimes "he sighed and looked at Jayden "let's go home bud." the baby cooed and they both headed home.

As soon as the two were home, Zack headed for the kitchen and got Jayden a bottle and himself a sandwich. He then headed for the couch and started to feed Jayden and himself. He looked down at Jayden and saw how fast he was easting the bottle "Jayden slow down." The baby listened and slowed down his eating. Zack sighed tired.

As soon as the two were done, eating Zack got himself and Jayden ready for bed. He laid a sleeping Jayden in the new bassinet, and looked at him. "I'm sorry for what happened today buddy, it won't happen again." He then kissed the child on the cheek and headed for his bed and turned the light off. But soon enough Jayden was crying wanting his daddy. Zack smiled knowing what Jayden wanted, he then went over to the child and picked him up and laid him in his bed. "I missed you too little one." He then kissed Jayden on the cheek and Jayden nuzzled Zack's chest and the two drifted off to sleep.


	4. Turks on the job!

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Jayden! Owned by Square Enix and Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII*

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Zack looked at his beeping alarm clock and thought _'I don't want to get up! I want to stay home with Jayden...' _He looked at Jayden who was lying on his chest. "You've gotten so big in only five months." It was true, Jayden had gotten bigger, heavier, and his hair was longer too. Zack just stared at him while he slept and smiled but he had to get up.

Zack laid Jayden in the bassinet gently then proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

Meanwhile at the upper levels of ShinRa building "Reno, Rude you have an assignment today." Tseng said with a smirk.

"And what would that be yo?" Reno asked raising a brow

"You two are babysitting Jayden" Tseng replied blandly

"What!" The two said in unison

"Yes, you have been avoiding this task since Zack came back to work, so now it's your turn." Tseng smiled.

"I don't believe you yo!"

"Believe me; a First has even babysat him."

"Who yo?" Reno asked placidly.

"Angeal, he has babysat the most. Now head on down to Zack's apartment and be good." Tseng then shooed them away.

"I don't like this one bit, yo." Reno sighed

"We'll just have to survive." Rude muttered

Back at Zack's place, Jayden had just woken up. "Jayden guess what? You get a bath!" Zack announced to his son. The baby giggled and Zack picked him up and started to get him undressed. "Okay time to get you in the water" Zack smiled. Zack then walked into the bathroom and placed Jayden into the bathtub. "Kay let's get your hair wet and washed buddy."

Zack then sat down, put baby shampoo into his hand, and put into his little boy's hair. Jayden giggled and started to splash the water. Zack laughed "my little adventurer," he then began to rinse the shampoo out of Jayden's hair. Once that was done, Zack washed his body and rinsed him. "Looks like your all done buddy." Zack then grabbed a towel, took Jayden out, and dried him off.

After being cleaned and dressed, Zack and Jayden walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast. During breakfast he was wondering who will watch over Jayden this time. He knew that Angeal had a mission today and Genesis would never watch Jayden, so that just left with one of the Turks. So who would it be today?

x-x

"Rude are we going to survive?" Reno asked scared of what was to happen next as they walked to Zack's apartment.

"I hope so…"

"This is going to be a long day yo." Reno said as he lowered his head in defeat.

Rude nodded in agreement.

"When did life get so hard?" the redhead glared.

"When life started," Rude replied sarcastically

Reno punches him in the arm, "Shut up yo!"

"Why did I even say anything…. He's always crabby if he doesn't have coffee." Rude muttered.

Anybody else who was looking at the two thought they were going to their execution rather than a babysitting job. However, little they knew how wrong they were. Reno and Rude soon were in front of Zack's apartment and scared for the task they had to face.

"Rude I'm scared yo." Reno stated nervously

"I know I am too." Rude replied

"Let's get this over with." The redhead sighed and knocked on the door

x-x

"Buzz! Buzz! Here comes the airship!" Zack puts the spoon full of mashed carrots in front of Jayden's mouth, "open up buddy, you need to let the airship land." Zack chuckled. So Jayden opened up and let the mashed carrots in his mouth. "Good boy." Zack praised and Jayden giggled. Zack soon finished feeding him the carrots and took him out of the highchair. Zack smiled at his child and asked him "Jayden do you want to play for a little while?" Jayden replied with a giggle. "I'll take that as a yes." Zack then started to play Jayden's favorite game with him peek-a-boo.

Zack heard the knock and smiled "that must be the babysitter, I wonder who it is?" Zack asked himself aloud, scooped Jayden up into his arm, and walked toward the door. He opened the door to reveal Reno and Rude. "H-hey guys you babysitting?" Zack asked nervously.

"Yep, were the babysitters yo." Reno replied and walked into the apartment and looked around.

"Hmm…" Rude grunted and went inside.

"Well make yourselves at home, I left you a note of things that Jayden will need later, I guess that's it… Oh! Right Jayden is teething so he might get cranky and cry so just give him this and he should be fine." Zack showed them the teething ring and handed it to Rude.

Zack looked down at his son and smiled "I'll see you later okay?" Zack then handed him to Reno who held him awkwardly, and Jayden started to cry not wanting his daddy to leave. Zack felt bad leaving his child but he needed to leave. Zack looked at Jayden then took him back into his arms

"Jayden I'll be home before you know it bud" Zack then hugged the little boy close to his heart. "Don't cry little one, it's only for a short time." Jayden calmed down and Zack kissed him on the forehead and whispered into the baby's ear "I love you buddy, be good okay?" Zack then kissed Jayden's cheek and handed him back to Reno who was wide eyed over the scene he just saw. "I'll see you guy's later." Zack smiled and closed the door behind him.

Reno was still astonished over the scene and looked at Rude.

"Did I see what I think I saw? Yo." Reno asked puzzled.

"Yep, he must really be attached to the little guy." Rude replied dryly.

"I guess so." Reno replied with a smirk and looked down at Jayden "You know you really are a spitting image of your dad yo." Reno smiled Jayden gave the Turk a small smile.

"Hey, I got the note." Rude announced.

"Really what does it say? Yo."

_'Hey since you probably didn't have coffee I made coffee, and help yourself to the fridge if you're hungry. Jayden eats lunch around 1:00pm there baby food in the pantry or make him a bottle. He takes a nap after lunch just place him in the bassinet but if he cries just pick him and rock him or lay down with him on the couch. He is teething so he might be fussier than usual okay. Oh, if he gets bored just play peek-a-boo or patty cake with him okay. Have fun!_

– _Zack_

"Doesn't sound too hard yo." Reno replied concededly.

Oh but Reno was very wrong...

"Why won't you stop crying yo? Why!" Reno asked the child before sitting floor. However, Jayden only cried harder.

"Maybe he needs his diaper needs to be changed?" Rude suggested. Reno looked at Rude with a horrified look.

"He—" Reno caught himself before he could say anything else. "Heck no! That's your job yo!"

Reno then passes Jayden to Rude.

"Fine you wimp" Rude snickered at his partner.

"Hand me a diaper and wipes." Rude asked and Reno passed them to him and Rude got to work.

"Oh Gaia! This is horrible! How does Zack deal with this?" Rude asked sick to his stomach from what he was seeing and smelling.

"Who's the wimp now yo?" Reno smirked.

"Shut it." Rude grimaced. "Or I'll make you do this next time."

Reno wisely shut up after that.

Rude finished his work and then said tiredly "The deed has been done…"

"Oh good I thought you would just sit here forever trying to finish yo." Reno snickered and took the now less cranky Jayden.

"What shall we do now?" Rude asked

"Well it's 1:00 we need to get him lunch, yo" Reno answered

"Then nap time?" Rude answered

"Yep, I'll make him a bottle yo." Reno then got up with Jayden in his arms and headed to the kitchen.

"I hope he doesn't die in there" Rude thought aloud and sat in Zack's loveseat, meanwhile in the kitchen.

"Okay so two scoops of powder for 6oz. of warm water, that doesn't sound bad…" Reno then put two scoops of powder into the bottle of warm water and began to shake it.

Then Reno's stomach growled "Hmm, I'm hungry too I guess." Reno then put the bottle down grabbed some bread, cheese, ham, mustard, lettuce, and tomato and made a sandwich. He placed it into the pizza oven that was on the counter and turned the dial on.

"That should be done when you're done eating yo." Reno then grabbed the bottle and left for the kitchen to the living room.

Reno plopped down on the couch and began to feed Jayden who as he ate the bottle began to drift off to sleep which made Reno sleepy.

"You look sleepy." Rude smirked.

"Yeah maybe I'll lie down." Reno then lay on the couch and laid the sleepy baby on his chest.

"Ah isn't that cute" Rude smirked

"Shut it were trying to sleep yo." Reno then put his arms around Jayden and they both fell asleep instantly.

"Oh this is blackmail gold!" Rude stated triumphantly, got out his camera, and started taking pictures of the cute moment. "Done, I'll just print these pictures out while theses two are napping." Rude then walked into Zack's room and went to his computer to print the pictures out. "These are going up in the lounge!" Rude snickered

*An hour later* Reno woke up to a crying Jayden and smoke. "Hey calm down yo, the smoke won't kill ya." Reno then remembered that Jayden had asthma, that and Zack and Angeal would murder him if something happened to Jayden. He hugged the kid close and went off to find Rude.

"Rude where are you? I can't see with all this smoke yo." Reno then bumped into Rude and knocked his shades off.

"Watch where you're going." Rude stated coldly.

"Sorry, here take him I need to see were the smoke is coming from yo" Reno then passed Jayden to Rude and turned his direction to the kitchen and stepped on Rude's shades in the process.

"Reno!" Rude yelled then shook his head and took out a new pair. "This is why you always have an extra set of everything bud." Rude sighed toward the child who just giggled in reply.

Reno went and found the source of the smoke "Crap! I forgot about the sandwich…" Reno sighed and looked at the pizza oven. "Please Gaia don't let Zack know I almost set his apartment on fire yo." Reno then opened the small oven to reveal huge flames! "Oh crap yo!" Reno then ran for the sink for a bowl of water and threw it at the flames. Which were out immediately after being doused with water.

"Thank Gaia I got that out yo." Reno thought aloud but then he started to smell something funky.

"What is that smell?" Reno then looked to see his rattail was burning. "Oh Goddess!" Reno then ran to the sink turned the water on and doused his head in the water.

"What's going on? You keep on screaming." Rude asked concerned.

"I just burned off my rattail." Reno frowned

"Didn't that took you forever to grow out?" Rude laughed

"It took me ages yo!" Reno looked like he was about to cry.

"Reno you can grow another one." Rude sighed, "Come on I'll clean this up you play with Jayden."

"Okay yo…." Reno frowned, took Jayden, left for the living room, and sat on the floor.

"He acts like a child himself sometimes…" Rude smiles and started to clean up the mess.

"Come on lets play a game yo." Reno placed Jayden on the carpet and started to play peek-a-boo with him.

"Peek-a-boo yo!" Jayden giggled

Reno did it again "Peek-a-boo yo!" Jayden giggled more this went on for ten minutes but then Jayden began to cry and tears were streaming down his face as he touched his cheeks.

"What's wrong yo?" Reno looked at Jayden then remembered he was teething.

"Hey I got something for you yo." Reno smiled and handed the baby the teething ring and immediately took it and put it in his mouth.

"Feel better soon little one. Okay yo?" Reno then took Jayden in his arms and hugged him, Reno was starting to see why Zack was so attached to the kid he was a sweetheart.

"All done Reno." Rude then looked to see another sweet moment between Reno and Jayden. "I see Zack isn't the only one attached to the kid?" Rude smirked.

"Shut it yo, were having a moment, and you ruined it." Reno blushed still holding the baby close.

"You know Reno you may act cold but you really are a nice guy." Rude smiled.

"Be quiet." Reno clutched Jayden closer then they heard the door open.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Zack smiled he then saw Reno hugging Jayden

"Awe, how sweet!" Zack gushed

Reno blushed and got up and handed Jayden to his Father. "Here Zack take him please." Reno sighed then whispered in his ear "Zack that kid is really special yo, a real sweet heart. Keep on raising him the way you're raising him yo." Reno smiled at Zack who smiled back.

"I will thank you." Zack kissed his baby's cheek and held him close he then heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Dada"

The three looked around to find the source but could not find anything then they heard it again.

"Dada"

Zack then looked down at Jayden and saw the baby's lips moving and his voice coming out.

"Dada" Jayden smiled at his father

"Jayden, you said your first word!" Zack cheered and started to cry from hearing his son call him dada.

"Well all be" Rude smiled.

"Such a sweetheart, just like his father yo." Reno muttered with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you buddy! I love you." Zack then hugged his child close to his heart as he smiled and cried out of joy.

"Reno we better go and leave these two alone." Rude smiled

"Yeah yo, hey Zack we gotta go see you later okay yo." The Turk smiled.

"Okay bye guys," Zack smiled as the two Turks left.

Zack looked down at his son and smiled brightly "You make me so proud little one, I'm glad you're in my life." Zack kissed Jayden on the cheek "Come on let's get some dinner and go to bed buddy." Zack then headed into the kitchen and got him and Jayden dinner.

"Wow that was torture but worth yo," Reno smiled

"I see you made a new friend?" Rude smirked

"Yeah I did actually" Reno exclaimed

"Good, glad to know that babysitting wasn't all that bad men." Tseng smirked

"Yeah….well… I." Reno stammered

"Reno admit you had fun with him didn't you?" Tseng smiled

"Yeah…" Reno replied with a small smile

"I thought so, oh and nice photos." Tseng smirked.

"What photos?" Reno asked nervously

"The ones in the lounge." Tseng answered concerned over the redhead

Reno then ran into the lounge to find all the Turks gawking at photos of him and Jayden taking a nap together. Reno began to blush, that is when all the surrounding Turks turned around and started to say how cute it was and giggled. The rest of the men were laughing at his expense. Reno blushed even more then started to scream, "Rude I'm going to kill you!" When Rude heard this he ran and hid away but Reno found him and punched him.

"Why would you do that yo?"

"Blackmail" Rude smirked

"Blackmail for what!" Reno yelled

"For all the times you broke my shades!" Rude yelled back and left.

"Whatever yo." Reno then grabbed a photo and looked and he just smiled.

"Aw, Jayden did you take a nap with Uncle Reno?" Zack smiled down at his son, as he was getting ready for bed the baby cooed and Zack smiled.

"You had fun torturing them huh?" Zack asked his child as he picked him up and placed him on the bed next to him. The baby giggled in reply "I'll take that as a yes." Zack smiled and kissed his son on the cheek "I love you buddy" Zack pulled him close and whispered in Jayden's ear "No matter how much you grow up you'll always be my little boy, okay." Zack smiled and kissed him on the cheek again and they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Reno: Why would you do all that stuff to me! You tortured me more than Rude!<p>

Me: Because I love you! =3

Reno: *blushes* Oh okay…

Me: *smiles*


	5. Finding mom

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Jayden! =) they belong to Square Enix and Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII*

* * *

><p>Ch.5<p>

"Jayden come on clap for daddy, clap for daddy." Zack cheered on for his son happy that he finally got a day-off to spend time with Jayden.

Jayden looked at his hands quizzically and then looked at his Father. Zack smiled at him "Come on you can do it!" He cheered again and showed Jayden what to do again with his hands.

Jayden looked at Zack with a puzzled look and looked at his hands again then at him.

"Hmm, you're not getting it, here how about this?" Zack then picked Jayden up and put him in his lap. He then grasped Jayden's hands and brought them together to make a sound. Jayden immediately smiled at this. "Okay now you try it on your own." Zack smiled and put the baby back on the carpet in front of him.

Jayden then brought his hands together to clap. "Dada," Jayden cheered.

"You did it! Good for you!" Zack smiled at his little boy and brought him into his arms "I'm so proud of you." Zack then felt Jayden nuzzle his chest, Zack just smiled.

That is when Zack's PHS start's to ring. Zack groans not wanting to answer, he wanted to be with his son, but Zack answered. "Hello, Zack speaking."

"Hello Zack, its Lazard." Lazard spoke calmly

"Hello director," Zack replied. Wondering why the director would call him on his day off.

"I wish to speak with you."

"Okay, can I bring Jayden?" Zack lit up hoping to bring Jayden along.

"Of course you can."

"Thank you sir, see you in a minute." Zack then hung up and smiled

"Jayden were going to see the Director okay?" He smiled at Jayden and Jayden smiled back and Zack quickly ran to his room got dressed properly and exited his apartment with Jayden in the basket and were off to see Lazard.

XXX

Zack started to wander around the building trying to find the Directors office but Zack just got lost.

"How am I lost in this place? I've worked here too long to be lost." Zack complained

"Ohm." Lazard grunted.

Zack turned around to see Lazard looking at him with a smirk.

"I see you got lost, again?" He smirked

"Y-yeah…." Zack answered nervously and rubbed the back of his head

"Come in Zack, what we need to discuss is very important." Lazard smiled and walked into his office.

"Okay," Zack replied and followed.

Lazard sat in his desk "Zack please take a seat," he smiled.

Zack sat down and became a bit nervous. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Jayden's mother it's about time you knew who she was." Lazard smiled

"Really?" Zack asked with a sigh of relief

"Yes, now let's get started." Lazard took out some papers and started to read them.

"This is only the basic information," he then took a look at the papers and went on. "Her name is Ceicela B. Delano."

"Oh wow she has a pretty name," Zack smiled.

"Yes, may I continue?" Lazard asked.

"Yes please," Zack lowered his feeling bad for interrupting the Director.

"To continue she has brown hair, blue-green eyes, and she's..."

Zack then thinks _'Crap, I think I might have robbed the cradle…' _He then looked down at his son who was looking up at him, from what Zack had heard about Jayden's mother Jayden did not look like his mother at all.

"And she ran a small shop in the slums," Lazard went on.

"Do you have a photo of her?" Zack asked shyly.

"I'm sorry but I don't." Lazard shook his head, "We weren't able to find more about her. Not even the Turks have any idea what Miss Delano looks like."

"Okay, thank you sir." Zack then got up.

"Wait, Zack where are you going?" Lazard asked quizzically.

"I'm going to find her," Zack responded with a smile.

"Zack, please don't say anything to her that you'll regret" Lazard looked at him with concern

"I won't sir; I just think she would like to see Jayden you know?" Zack smiled

"Now why would you say that?" The Director smiled

"Because every mother misses their baby," Zack responded quietly. He picked Jayden out of the basket, and kissed him. "If I gave this kid up I would miss him too," Zack then placed his child back into the basket.

"Does she have parents?"

"They're both deceased," Lazard responded.

"Does she have any relatives?" Zack asked with a brow raised.

"Not alive."

"This may be harder than I thought it would be." Zack mumbled.

"Well I wish you the best of luck." The Director smiled.

"Thank you sir," Zack smiled picked up the basket and left the office.

XXX

As soon as Zack walked out of the Directors office, he got out his PHS and called Aerith.

"Hey Aerith," Zack smiled.

"Hello Zack," Aerith answered excitedly it had been awhile sense Zack called her.

"Would you like to help me investigate something?" Zack asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Of course Zack, what is it?"

"Would you like to help me find Jayden's mom?" Zack was a bit nervous about her answer

Aerith smiled on the other line "Of course I would, not just for you though."

"Who else would you be helping?" Zack asked a little confused

"Jayden silly, it is his mother after all." She teased.

"Your right it is mostly for him." Zack smiled.

"Yes it is you dork."

"Thanks, well were heading down there, we'll see you in a few okay." Zack laughed

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Zack then hung-up. "Well bud, were going to find your mommy." Zack told his son as he smiled at him. The baby smiled and giggled at him, Zack just laughed and started to leave the building.

As soon as Zack stepped off the train, Aerith attacked him.

"I see you missed me?" Zack laughed.

"Yes…" Aerith replied solemnly. It been a couple weeks sense Zack saw her and he noticed she was teary.

"Aerith don't cry," he then wiped a tear from her cheek. "Come on cheer up."

"I'm sorry I missed you." She answered.

"I know, but I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, where's Jayden?" She replied and let go.

"Right here, see?" Zack lifted up the basket to show her that he was asleep.

"Ah, did the ride make him sleepy?" She smiled.

"Yeah, he was a bit tired." Zack smiled as he looked at Jayden.

"And I was so excited to hear him talk." She pouted at Zack.

"I'm sure he'll be up and wide awake later" Zack chuckled at his girlfriends attempt to look mad about it

She giggled, "I hope he is."

"Well shall we go on our little investigation?" He chuckled.

"Yes lets." She smiled. They latched their arms into one another's and were off to find some clues about Jayden's mother.

XXX

"We should probably ask some of these shop owners if they know who Ceicela is." Zack responded as he took focus into the surroundings of the shops.

"That would help," Aerith smiled at how serious her boyfriend was being.

"Hmm, okay well I'll start from this side you start from the other, okay?" Zack smiled at her.

"Okay sounds fair to me." She smiled and went to her side asking shop owners if they knew Ceicela.

"Okay," Zack then walked to a store clerk.

"Excuse me; do you maybe know a woman by the name of Ceicela Delano?" Zack asked politely.

"No, I don't sorry." The clerk replied.

"Thank you."

Zack went through his whole side and had one more shop left, which had small trinkets and knickknacks. He saw Aerith walking up she smiled solemnly at Zack.

"I see you had no luck?" He asked

"Nope, this is the last shop on my side."

"Mine too, why we don't ask together." Zack suggested.

"Why not?" she smiled.

They then walked up to the counter and tapped it.

"Hey is anyone home?" Zack asked.

A woman walked up to the counter and looked at the two of them.

"Well aren't you two a cute couple?" The woman laughed as she saw Zack and Aerith blush she then looked down to see Jayden.

"You're Zack aren't you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" Zack asked a little bit on the edge.

"I was Ceicela's boss," She chuckled. "I watched the baby as she worked." She looked down at him and smiled "She made the right choice by giving the baby to you; he's gotten pretty big huh?"

"Yes he has," Zack looked at the woman and smiled. "Do you know where she lives?" Zack asked.

"Yes I actually do, she lives with a friend near the park now. However, I haven't seen her in a while." She smiled "How old is the baby now?"

"He's 10 months." Zack smiled and looked down at his son and smiled "Has she not come to work?" Zack asked concerned

"No, you see she was trying to find a better paying job since we do not have much to offer. And when it came to baby she was having a hard time supporting the both of them. She then had to give him up when she couldn't find a better job and she hasn't come to work in about 7 months." The woman said sadly

"Oh, okay" Zack looked down sad for his child's mother _'I feel so bad, I wish I could have helped her in some way.'_ Zack thought to himself

"But I bet she would be very happy to see Jayden." The woman smiled at him.

Zack smiled "Glad to know, thank you."

"Yes thank you," Aerith and Zack left the shop to find more clues.

XXX

Zack and Aerith soon walked into the park and saw a house afar, Zack and Aerith both got excited and started to run to the house, but Zack stopped.

"Hey come on, what are you waiting for?" Aerith asked in a rush.

"What if she wants' Jayden back?" Zack looked at Aerith.

"Oh Zack," Aerith then brought him into a hug.

"I don't want to give him back," Zack said quietly as tears started to come following. "I want to be there for Jayden always.

"I know," Aerith replied as she hugged her boyfriend. "You can always refuse. She was the one who gave him up."

"She'll probably say I'm an unfit parent and I'm not there for Jayden often." Zack countered, still crying. _'I don't want to lose this little boy, he's my world… I love him too much to let her have him back, she's not getting him back if she wants him'_ Zack thought

"Zack don't think like that, please?" Aerith held him closer. "Where is my optimistic Zack that I love?"

"How can't I, ," Zack cried. "I love him too much."

"Zack I know you do, because I love him too." Aerith looked up into his eyes seeing blue with a hint of his original hazel color. She then kissed his cheek and bent down to kiss Jayden's.

"Wait, you love him too?" Zack asked confused

"Of course I do, I don't see how I can't love him. Zack he's your son, and I feel like sometimes he's mine too." Aerith smiled at Zack and reached up to give him a kiss on the lips, which he accepted.

"You make me so happy." He smiled at her and kissed her back

She blushed at let go of him _'I loved the first time I saw him. Just as how I loved you the first time I saw you.' _she thought and started to walk toward the house and Zack followed.

XXX

The couple was soon at the door both rather scared to meet this woman, scared that she might take Jayden, scared she will not even talk to them. However, they knocked any way.

*Knock* *Knock, knock, knock* *Knock*

A woman then came to the door.

"Hello?" The woman asked with a quiet soft voice

"Hello, would you happen to be Ceicela?" Zack asked with a smile

"Oh, no…" She sounded distraught she then opened the door. "Please come in." The woman looked about18; she had blonde hair with brown eyes and a slim figure.

Zack an Aerith walked into the home, which was kept though it was the slums. The woman looked down to see Jayden who was waking up; he saw the woman and smiled.

"Hello, I've missed you." She smiled down at the baby

"Is Ceicela here?" Zack asked her but she stayed quiet

Aerith looked at the woman, her eyes reflected sadness. She could feel the woman's feelings on her person.

"Honey, is Ceicela here?" Aerith asked gently.

"No, I'm afraid she passed away." The woman's voice was breaking. "She moved on to the life stream," she then sobbed.

Zack looked away, he felt sad for Ceicela's friend. He saw Aerith, she looked concerned for the young woman.

"When did she pass?" Aerith sighed

"Right after she moved in with me, she lost her home." The woman sobbed

"When was that?"

"About seven months ago." She let out

Aerith then looked at Zack with a grave face.

"Right after I received Jayden." Zack said quietly.

The woman looked at him "He looks just like you" she sobbed, "Ceicela always said that her baby was so handsome because of his father, I can see why she said that now." She smiled and then handed Zack some photos of her and Jayden together.

Zack looked at them he then looked at Jayden and saw that he had her nose, and eyebrows. _'At least he doesn't look completely like me.' _He smiled "He has her nose and brows."

"Yeah, he does," she replied.

"Thank you, we are glad to know she is in a better place." Zack smiled

"No, thank you" The woman replied

"Why are you telling me thank you?" Zack was confused.

"Because you took her baby in without question and for that I thank you for that." She smiled gently at him

"You're welcome; his name is Jayden by the way." Zack grinned

"Oh, sorry I never asked did I? What a handsome name."

"Thank you, well be better be off." Zack smiled

"It was nice meeting you," Aerith smiled at her.

The woman then let them out and the couple started to walk out of the station.

XXX

It was dark and Zack and Aerith were in front of the church.

"You didn't have to walk me home." Aerith blushed.

"Yes I did and you know it." Zack stuck his tongue out at her as he fed Jayden his dinner.

She blushed again and laughed, "Was he hungry?"

"Yeah he was, he slept a lot today on our little adventure." Zack chuckled.

"Guess he felt like taking a nice nap." She smiled and then looked down.

"What is it?" Zack asked quizzically.

Aerith wanted to tell him but she knew it was too soon, "Nothing, well good night." She then kissed both of the boys on the cheek and started to walk in to the church when she was stopped.

"Uh, uh, uh." Zack shook his head. "I want a real kiss," he then kissed her.

"Thank you," she then kissed him back and let go, "You really need to go home."

"Yeah, I know." Zack smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'll call soon okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Yep, bye." Zack then started to head for the station.

Zack was sitting in the train looking at the stars when he heard a sound "Da" he looked around and heard it again "Da". He then looked down to see Jayden talking to him he smiled at his son.

"Hey buddy; sorry about your mom I bet she was a nice person." A tear then dropped onto the baby's face he winced at it.

"Sorry bud," he wiped the tear from his son's cheek and held him close "I love you," they stayed like that the rest of the way home.

As soon as the two of them were home, Zack started for his bedroom and set Jayden in his bassinet so he could get undressed. Jayden started to get fussy from wanting out. "Hold on, hold on, You'll be out in a minute" Zack smiled and was in his boxers he then grabbed Jayden, got in his bed, and placed Jayden next to him even though he knew he was going to be on his chest in no time.

He smiled at his baby who had small little teeth coming in. "Well little one we sure had an adventure huh?" Zack smiled as Jayden cooed and made gurgles at him. "Yep, we must of." Zack then kissed his baby's cheek and brought him close and Jayden nuzzled his father's chest. "Sleep tight my son, sleep tight." Zack smiled as him and Jayden fell to sleep.


	6. Birthday party fun!

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my little guy Jayden! XD their owned by Square Enix and Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII*

Ch.6

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Zack cheered his son on as he tried to get onto his feet to walk but he fell on his butt once again. Zack sighed for his little boy, he has been trying to walk for the past month but has had no luck in it but he always comes close in standing which is good for Jayden at least. Zack smiled at his son as he tried again "You can do it buddy! I believe in you little one!" but again Jayden fell on his butt this time crying.

"Oh don't cry bud." Zack then went over to his son, scooped him up and held him close. "At least you're trying to walk Jayden" The baby looked up at his father a bit sad that he had failed once again. "You can try again later okay?" Zack smiled at him very brightly "You need to get ready little one." Zack smirked "it is your birthday today and it would be sad for you to be late to your own party." Zack then went into the bathroom to give Jayden a bath.

As soon as Jayden was bathed and dressed Zack went on to feed him his favorite baby food mashed apples. "Jayden open up for daddy!" Zack smiled. Jayden then opened and took the food and smiled at what it was. Zack laughed "You sure are funny in the morning little one." He then heard the doorbell ring. "Now who could that be?" Zack asked as he got up from his seat taking Jayden with him, he then opened the door to reveal Angeal.

"Hello Zack." Angeal smiled "Hey little one" Angeal then stroked the little boys cheek who smiled brightly.

"Angel!" Jayden smiled, he could not say Angeal properly yet.

Angeal laughed as he always did at Jayden's attempt to say his name. "Zack may I take him?"

"Of course Angeal" He then handed the baby over to him as he took the things he was carrying and sat them down.

"My you are getting big little one." Angeal smiled at Jayden. Jayden nuzzled at him in response, which made Angeal smile even more.

"Come on in Angeal" Zack smiled and let the man in.

"Thank you Zack." Angeal then sat on the couch still admiring the little boy who was now in his lap.

"But since your holding him can you feed him his breakfast?" Zack asked with a smile.

Angeal sighed, "Yes I will do that" Zack then handed the man the baby's breakfast and started to feed him.

"I'll be back okay?" Zack stated with a smile as he was about to enter his room until he was stopped by Angeal with a question.

"And where are you going to?" Angeal asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I need to get ready for the party!" Zack smiled at his mentor who must have forgotten.

"Right" Angeal smiled

"Was that stuff you had presents for Jayden?" Zack asked before he went into the shower

"Yeah, but not mine they were present's from the Director, some Turks, and the other First's" Angeal smiled happy to know that this kid was cared about by others in the building.

"Angeal are you planning something?" Zack asked as he got into the shower.

"Yep, and you can't know either." Angeal said with a smirk as he continued to feed the little boy, he then heard his little voice.

"Down, Down!" Jayden called out wanting to crawl.

"Okay, you can go down birthday boy." Angeal chuckled and placed Jayden on the floor gently.

The baby then began to crawl around being as cute as can be Angeal could not help but gawk at him. He then noticed Jayden was trying to get on his feet, he noticed it looked hard for him so Angeal went over and grabbed Jayden's hand's and lifted him on to his feet.

"Does that help little one?" Angeal asked the little boy

Jayden giggled in response, he then felt Angeal lead him on to walk, he tried to take a step but lost his balance and was hanging their.

"Oh, you were so close Jayden." Angeal sighed but smiled

"Up, up!" Jayden asked excitedly with a grin showing all of his small teeth Angeal could not help but give in.

Angeal picked up the little boy and smiled with a reply "Little boy your going to be the death of me" he then went over to the couch to sit with Jayden on his lap, but the two soon fell asleep waiting for Zack.

XXX

As soon as Zack came out of his room dressed and ready to go to the party held at church, he saw Angeal and Jayden taking a nap together, which Zack was never able to witness until now.

"This is going to be taken into memory and shown to everyone at the party" Zack snickered as he got his camera and immediately started to take pictures of his mentor and child together asleep. After the camera shoot Zack hid his camera in his jacket pocket and woke Angeal up.

"Angeal you need to wake up the party is going to start soon and we need to go or were going to be late." Zack whispered harshly.

Angeal's eyes fluttered after hearing this "Okay let's go." He placed Jayden in the basket for Zack and handed it to him "Let's go have fun with this kid." Angeal smiled.

"Right behind yeah!" Zack smiled, as all three headed out of the door to the slums were the party was being held.

As everyone was heading down to the church, excited for the birthday boy, Aerith was having a bit of a freak-out. "Gah! Where am I supposed to put the cake and presents!" she was scared she wanted this day to be awesome for Jayden, it was his first birthday after all. She then looked to see two fold-up tables. "Oh Zack, you are a life saver!" She then unfolded the two tables and placed the cake on one table and her present, Zack's, Angeal's on the other. "Yay done" she smiled at her work at decorating the church to her it looked perfect with it being decorated with blue and green. She then heard a knock.

"Hey were all out here and freezing yo! Let us in!" Reno yelled

Aerith quickly went to the door to reveal a chilly group of men huddled together in the cold with Jayden in the middle. "How long have you been out here?" Aerith asked quizzically

"Too long! Let me in yo!" the redhead then went past Aerith to a seat in the church trying to warm up.

"Reno quit acting like that; you're acting like a baby" Rude and Tseng scolded placidly

"So what I'm cold yo!" Reno declared, "Now Zack I think you owe me something for waiting?" Reno smirked at him

"Yeah here take your prize" Zack pouted and handed Jayden over to Reno who took him graciously

"Yes! I get to have Jayden momentarily yo!" Reno cheered and hugged Jayden who was content about it

"Reno." Jayden spoke quietly cuddling him it had been awhile since Reno and Rude babysat they have had other jobs to do but they missed the kid just as much, they were his official babysitters after all.

Reno then sat down with Jayden in his lap smiling both as happy as can be.

"I swear he is a child in a man's body" Tseng sighed though the sight was too cute for words.

"I agree boss" Rude snickered

"Rude quit ruining my moment's with Jayden yo!" Reno glared still hugging the baby close he missed him, Zack then started taking pictures of the sight.

"No, not again yo!" Reno then hid his face from the camera as Aerith started to giggle.

"Hey Aerith you remembered to cover the flowers right?" Zack asked a bit concerned

"Of course Zack, we wouldn't want Jayden to go to the hospital on his birthday!" she shook her head at him

Zack sighed "Thank you, now let's get this party started!" he cheered

XXX

Soon all the adult's were talking and holding Jayden one at a time. Only one who had not held the birthday boy was Aerith.

"Mommy, mommy!" Jayden called

"Sounds like he wants you Aerith" Zack smiled

"Yes, come here cutie" Aerith smiled. Soon enough Rude passed the baby to her

Jayden immediately cuddled against her smiling seemingly the two were attached to each other and she did not mind her title of mommy it actually made her happy inside to hear Jayden call her mommy because she thought of him as her son though he was not her's biologically.

The group smiled at the sight it was too cute for words Zack soon started taking pictures of this as well Aerith then began to blush.

"Zack you're making me blush." Aerith blushed

"But you guy's are so cute!" Zack replied happily. He then went over to them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Zack please, not in front of everyone"

"I kissed Jayden too!" Zack smirked and kissed his child again this time all over the face everyone laughed at Zack's affection toward his son. "Aerith don't worry about it okay if they say anything about it then they'll pay later okay?" Zack winked at her and kissed her lips

"Okay thank you." she replied shyly

"Daddy up!" Jayden smiled with bright eyes

"Okay bud, come here" Zack then took the child and brought him close kissing and hugging.

"I think it's a perfect time to take pictures" Reno smirked

"At least Zack likes to have his pictures taken with Jayden and isn't ashamed about it" Tseng smirked

"Hey, I'm a Turk dang it!" Reno pouted, "I need to look tough man"

"Doesn't the boy consider you an uncle?"

"I… Uh….You win yo." Reno sighed

Tseng then smirked when he hear his name

"Tseng" Jayden looked at the man shyly

"Zack may I have him?" Tseng asked with a smile

"Yes you may" Zack replied with a smile and handed him Jayden

Tseng took him gently and sat him in his lap Jayden sat their quiet not knowing what to do with the man he only met him a couple times.

"Jayden, are you nervous?" Tseng then brought him up to see the child's face and saw he was a bit nervous, but Tseng just smiled and hugged the baby.

"Trust me little one I'm not scary" he replied gently still hugging him then he saw a flash

"Got it yo!" Reno smirked then gave the camera to Zack

"I'm man enough to get my picture taken with him" Tseng replied

"Shut it! I am man enough to have my picture taken with him, I cooperated yo" Reno stuck his tongue out.

"Speaking of pictures" Zack smirked and showed Aerith the pictures he took of Angeal earlier

"Oh Zack those are so cute!" Aerith smiled

He then showed them to Reno and Rude who laughed aloud.

"Ha I wasn't the only one caught sleeping yo!" Reno gloated

Zack then showed them to Tseng who smirked, this was making Angeal nervous

"Okay I want to see" Angeal stated

"Okay" Zack smirked and showed them to Angeal he turned red

"Zack I hope you like being a 2nd again" Angeal teased

"What no way man, I worked hard to become 1st." Zack complained

"I'm kidding, take a joke." Angeal smirked

Zack pouted and everyone laughed at the poor man's rashness.

XXX

After awhile everyone had cake and soon after Zack called everyone to the table with presents for Jayden to open.

Everyone sat down on the floor and Zack placed Jayden in his lap the baby giggled as he saw all of the wrapping paper.

"It's pretty huh Jayden?" Zack chuckled at the baby's giggling over the presents. "Anyway first present is from Tseng." Tseng nodded in reply as he watched Zack open the present, which was a little Chocobo.

"Oh that's so cute!" Aerith replied excitedly.

"Yes I thought he would appreciate having one." Tseng smiled

Zack then showed the animal to Jayden who looked at it in amazement he touched it and saw that it was soft, and immediately took it to his grasp.

"Looks like he does" Zack smiled "Next present" he then grabbed one that was round "This is from Rude." Zack then took off the wrapping paper to reveal a ball.

Jayden looked at the round thing curiously and touched it was very smooth and shiny. He bounced it and his eyes grew very wide in amazement and giggled.

"Wow he likes that yo." Reno stated nervously hoping his present was good enough

"Hmm." Rude grunted

"Next vic- I mean present." Zack smirked and grabbed a round but blocky sort of thing "I wonder what this could be?" Zack stated quizzically. He then saw it was from Reno he then shook his head, and helped Jayden unwrap it. "Ah it's a sing-n-say" Zack smiled

"Yeah yo, should teach the kid more words to say and sounds" Reno smiled

"You should have seen him play with it." Rude smirked "He laughed every time it landed on the Chocobo!" Rude laughed; "It was like he was a little kid again!" Rude was now laughing with tears in his eyes

"S-shut up!" Reno replied nervously "I was just seeing if it worked yo." He pouted

"40 times you had to play wit it to see if it worked." Rude laughed

Reno then blushed and looked away trying to keep the dignity he had left.

Jayden then pulled the string and saw the spinner spin he looked in aw then the machine said "Chocobo" and made a sound. Jayden giggled in delight then said "Choco" and smiled.

Zack smiled "Good job Jayden!" the baby giggled

Reno then saw how much Jayden liked it and smiled happy he could make this kid smile. "Glad you like it Jade" Reno smiled gently and went over to the baby and kissed his cheek gently; he then saw a flash but did not care one bit.

"Ah" Zack smiled gleefully and nodded at the redhead. "On to the next present!" he cheered and grabbed a box that was from Aerith "I wonder what this is?" Zack smiled he then opened it to reveal a mobile "Wow this is cool." Zack stated in amazement and lifted Jayden up to see he looked and saw that it looked super cool.

"I made it myself." Aerith blushed

"You did!" Zack asked astonished

"Yes, I worked hard on it and made it special for him." She smiled and leaned over to give her boys a kiss on the cheek, both blushed.

"N-next present" Zack was still blushing from the kiss. This present was a box as well and from Angeal. Zack opened the box to reveal books Zack laughed and showed Jayden the books who smiled gleefully he loved being read to.

"Angeal you really like giving him books huh?" Zack asked

"Of course, I can tell he's going to be an avid reader." Angeal smiled and took the baby from Zack "I got another present for you little one" he smiled and took out a chain with a little sword on it. "This is for when your older and won't put in your mouth" He grinned and handed it to Zack.

"Be sure to keep it in a safe place Zack." Angeal smiled then hugged the little boy and whispered in his ear "I love you little one, grow up strong." He then hugged him one last time and handed him back to his father.

Zack smiled and got the last present but this wasn't his only present for his baby boy. "Okay Jayden let's see what Daddy got you?" Zack said gleefully he then opened the present with Jayden to reveal a box with the words 'Letter Blocks' Jayden knew what these were Zack opened the box and took a few out for Jayden to inspect Jayden took the blocks and stuck a couple in his mouth and put some together to make a couple words.

"Good for you buddy!" Zack smiled "Now time for your final gift"

"What I thought that was his final gift yo?" Reno replied wondering were this other gift was

"Nope one more and this one will be fun." Zack winked and picked Jayden up "Can you all be so kind to clear the area?" Zack asked

"I know what you're doing." Angeal smirked and I want to help

"Fine by me doting grandpa" Zack smirked and handed Jayden to Angeal

"Zack how many times have I told you not to call me that…" Angeal replied annoyed and even more now as he heard the laughter behind him

Zack smiled and crouched down to the ground soon the others were watching seeing what was about to happen.

"Okay Angeal get him started!" Zack cheered as Angeal brought Jayden down to his feet.

"You ready little one?" Angeal asked, the baby giggled "I'll take that as a yes." Angeal then began to lead Jayden into walking this time Jayden did not loose his balance.

"That's it buddy you got it! Zack cheered

As soon as Jayden got into the rhythm Angeal let go and Jayden started to walk all by himself.

"Wow yo." Reno smiled

"Well all be the kid is finally walking after a month of falling on his butt." Rude smirked

"He's doing such a good job, I am truly happy for him." Tseng smiled gently

"Yay go Jayden you can do it honey!" Aerith cheered

"Jayden come to daddy!" Zack smiled "You can finish!"

Jayden soon enough walked into Zack's arms, and Zack lifted him in the air

"You did it! I'm so proud of you buddy!" Zack then hugged his baby and kissed him "I love you." and Zack brought him close to him in a hug.

XXX

Soon the party was over and everyone said their goodbyes to Aerith and headed for the train cold as ever.

"Reno quit running!" Rude yelled at his partner

"I'm cold man!" Reno shuttered running

"You're only making yourself colder by running." Tseng rolled his eyes

"Gain some weight and you'll be less cold." Angeal muttered

"I know right!" Zack smirked

"Can't metabolism is too high, I can eat and eat and not gain a pound." Reno smirked still running for train

Soon enough everyone was on the train, tired from the party, but they were all admiring the scenery, and Jayden was happily eating a bottle. Soon enough everyone was home in Midgar, and back in the ShinRa building, as the Turk's went their way to their part of the building after telling Jayden goodbye.

Zack and Angeal headed over to Zack's apartment with all of the gift's in Angeal's arms.

"Thanks again Angeal." Zack smiled at his mentor

"No problem Zack least I could do." Angeal stated

Soon enough they were in the apartment and Angeal was putting the stuff down when Zack noticed something he was sure to love.

"I get to have a week off!" Zack cheered happily "Thank you Lazard!"

"I was the one who mentioned it Zack" Angeal smiled he was then attacked with a hug by Zack

"Thank you Angeal it means a lot." Zack smiled

"I know, now I got to go, goodbye Zack." Angeal then took Jayden to tell him goodbye and handed him back to his father.

"Bye Angeal." Zack then closed the door, left for his room, and got himself and Jayden ready for bed.

"Well Jayden you sure had a good birthday huh?" Zack asked his child kindly his reply was a coo as it always was when he asked his child questions before bed. "I'll take that as a yes." Zack then brought his baby to his chest and told him he loved him and kissed him goodnight and the two were fast asleep.

However, as the night wore on someone snuck into the SOLDIER's apartment, and was in Zack's room.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I have to leave this place." The mysterious person sighed and turned around about to leave when the person heard a small voice

"Angel?" Jayden asked quietly

"Yes Jayden it's me Angeal go back to sleep little one." Angeal looked at the little boy sadly.

"Angel."

Angeal let out a sigh then picked up the little boy "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm going to be gone okay, but remember I love Zack and you very much okay?" Angeal smiled at the child who looked like he was about to cry he then hugged him and kissed him and placed him back in his fathers arms. "Be good for him." Angeal then left and Jayden went back to sleep crying for a bit but then snuggling into his fathers chest.

XXX

Zack: Yay Jayden can walk and talk!

Me: Yep! Happy?

Zack: Yes! =D

Me: Good glad to hear that hotty ;P

Jayden: Jenny!

Me: Aw! So cute! =3

Reno: Why do you torture me so much! D=

Me; I told you cause I love you! =3

Zack: I thought you loved me! =(

Me: I do love you! I love of both you and Jayden! =D

Zack and Reno: Aw thanks!

Me: Your welcome! =)


	7. Missing Daddy

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Jayden, all characters are owned by Square Enix and Crisis Core Final Fantasy.*

Ch.7

Jayden looked out the window seeing all of the SOLIDIERS and Turks walking into the building. He looked and saw some spiky dark hair just like his fathers this got him excited.

"Daddy's home daddy's home" cried the two year old. However, he looked again and noticed his eyes were playing tricks on him. Jayden's eyes then started to swell with tears.

Reno saw this and quickly went over to the little boy. "Jayden what's wrong yo?" He asked concerned for the little boy's well-being when he knew very well that he missed his father.

"R-Reno, I miss my daddy!" He sniffled and looked up at the redhead with sad eyes "When is he going to be back?" Zack had been gone for three day's and Jayden was becoming scared about his father not coming home.

Reno looked into Jayden's watery hazel eyes and frowned "I don't know Jade." Reno sighed Zack has been here and gone for the past year, it was around April, and he was still fighting against Angeal and Genesis. Reno was sad for Jayden though because at times Zack would be gone for a couple days in a week at times like this week, so Jayden would have to stay with him not that he didn't mind, he loved the kid, but he couldn't stand Jayden being sad, it broke the Turk's heart. "Jayden come here yo." Reno then took the child in his arms and let him cry against him.

"I'm sorry that I'm getting your shirt wet Reno." Jayden sniffled

"Its fine Jade just let it out okay." Reno soothed trying to comfort him the best he could which seemed to help the little boy.

Rude soon walked in with coffee in hand "Am I interrupting anything?" He snickered

"Why yes you are now get out yo." Reno glared at his partner

"Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood, I mean look he's crying hard Reno."

Reno then looked down at Jayden "Jade ease down on the crying, I don't want to take you to the hospital yo."

"I'm sorry Reno." Jayden looked at him feeling bad.

Reno then noticed how Jayden looked so much like Zack but he was so much more sensitive then his father. "It's alright, just keep on hugging old Reno okay yo?" he smiled

"Reno you need to quit coddling him." Rude replied

"I will not, he needs comfort." Reno then picked up Jayden and went over to the couch to lay down with him, he laid down then he laid Jayden on his body and hugged him close while turning the TV on.

"You're just babying the boy." Rude argued.

"Rude quit being rude" Reno shouted he noticed Jayden jump. "Sorry Jade, and Rude he's only two give him a break he misses his daddy." Reno glared

Rude groaned "But you're acting like his father and you're not his father Reno, so knock off the coddling."

"Reno's not acting like daddy; he's acting like uncle Reno!" Jayden countered "Rude I thought I was your nephew" Jayden looked at Rude with sad eyes

"That's right Rude were his uncles and your being a jerk to our nephew so knock it off yo." Reno scoffed as he hugged Jayden close stroking his back gently.

"Fine you two win." Rude sighed as he sat on the couch tired from dealing with on and off missions Reno and him were both on babysitting duty but Rude still had missions to do unlike Reno.

"Yeah hive five yo!" Reno cheered and gave Jayden a high five, who giggled at Reno when he received his high five.

"You two are dorks…"

"Yep!" Both Reno and Jayden giggled

Soon enough the three boys got hungry and needed food, so Rude made lunch as Reno and Jayden played go fish at the table. In addition, it seemed that Jayden looked concerned.

"Reno, Rude what is going on?" Jayden asked timidly

"Well Jayden it's a bit complicated I mean." Reno stuttered at the question at hand.

"Reno just tell him, he's going to find out eventually." Rude exclaimed

"But it's not something he should know, in less." Reno then got up and went to Rude to purpose an idea.

"What?" Rude whispered

"How about we make it a fairy tale for him, that way it wont be to dramatic and he'll be able to understand." Reno whispered

"That is so stupid that I think it might actually work." Rude smiled as he finished their lunch "Okay we shall tell this story to Jayden after he eats so it will be a nap time story."

"Sounds good to me man." Reno smiled and went back to the table with his and Jayden's lunch being chicken nuggets and French fries.

"Thank you uncle Reno" Jayden smiled and started eating his food.

"Your welcome Jade."

Rude sat down with the two as well, he looked at Jayden and he saw how much he changed in looks and in personality. He had his fathers dark hair like he always had but it was a bit longer with messy spikes almost like Reno's, he had a round face because he was a bit chubby. However, he was very active like his father but he had to be careful about that due to his asthma, and he was still small but taller and walking very well. Rude smiled at Jayden gently.

Jayden looked and saw Rude smiling at him. "Rude are you alright?" Jayden asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, just proud of you." Rude smiled and went over to kiss the boy gently on the forehead, Reno smiled at Rude's affection.

Jayden looked puzzled but continued to eat his food, he was soon done and ready for his nap that he had after lunch which he got a story with.

"Are you done Jayden?" Reno asked with a smile

"Yes Reno, I am." Jayden smiled back

"Okay then story time" Reno smiled and grabbed Jayden and cuddled him in his arms. Jayden enjoyed cuddling with Reno very much but he missed his father's hugs and kisses soon Jayden started to cry again silent this time.

"Jayden, are you alright?" Reno looked at the child in his arms and saw he was crying again not as hard but still tearing up pretty badly. "Jayden talk to me yo." Reno sighed not being able to keep him happy long enough

"I miss daddy, I miss his hugs, I miss his kisses, I miss cuddling with him, I miss him!" He wailed and began to cry, sob, and whimper.

Reno's heart broke in half hearing this, not because he was hurt by Jayden but because Reno never really had parents he lived in on the streets most of his life. He wanted to make this little boy happy but he didn't know how, all he could do was tell him he was coming back soon, but no one knew when Zack was coming back. Reno sat on the couch and he held Jayden trying to get him to calm down. "Jayden, he'll be home as soon as he is done with the mission okay?" Reno assured him stroking his hair and rubbing his back.

"What if daddy died?" Jayden cried

"Your dad didn't die and if he did they would of told us and you would be with Aerith or me Jade." Reno sighed

"But what if he did, what if I never see him again." Jayden cried and he felt Reno pick him up and now he was looking into his cerulean eyes, which looked stern but comforting.

"Jayden, don't ever speak like that again, your father is a strong man who would never do that to you, he loves you more than anything in this world, he would live through anything and survive just for you baby." Reno had tears in his eyes and he saw that he really scared his nephew. "I'm sorry Jade I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to tell you straight that he would survive the ends of Gaia, and you know what he is out protecting you as well, remember when the building got destroyed, who saved you?"

"Daddy saved me, and made sure I wasn't cut or having an asthma attack." Jayden whimpered looking away from Reno's gaze

"Hey look at me baby" Reno then led Jayden's face to his eyes and saw his hazel eyes "Your father loves you, he's willing to live for you or die trying but he will live, and he protects you no matter what." Reno gave him a hard look "Do you understand yo?"

"Yes uncle Reno I understand." Jayden whispered, "Daddy loves me and is going to come back very soon."

"Good boy, now come here yo." Reno then took him into his arms "I love you too baby, maybe not as much as your father but pretty close" Reno smiled

"I love you too Reno" Jayden whimpered "and I love uncle Rude."

"I love you too Jayden" Rude smiled and took him from Reno and hugged him close. The man could not believe Reno was that deep or that caring but it was Jayden and Reno loved the kid as much as he did. "Now let's tell you the story okay?"

"Okay." Jayden smiled and cuddle against the big man as he listened to the story both of his uncles were about to tell.

XXX

"Once upon a time their lived a knight named Zack and he had a son who he loved very much." Rude smiled at Jayden who giggled

"And he was in a terrible fight with two other knights; their names were Angeal and Genesis." Reno frowned and Jayden looked at him sadly he remembered Angeal he missed the man he was like a grandfather to the boy.

"But their was another knight as well Sephiroth" Rude smiled "But the two former knights believed they were monsters, and as monster's they believed they needed to destroy" Rude sighed

"Each of the "monsters"" Reno used quotations marks for his fingers, which made Jayden giggle "had a wing Angeal had a white one like an angel on his right side, while Genesis had a black wing like a demon on his left side" Jayden looked a bit scared after hearing that last line.

"Reno don't scare Jayden please." Rude sighed, "He doesn't need nightmares."

"Sorry" Reno grinned wryly.

"Going on…" Rude replied "Zack believed Angeal was not a monster but and angel do to his white wing." Rude smiled

"But the former knight did not believe his former student; he believed he was truly a monster for passing on his traits to monsters." Reno frowned

"But Zack loved his mentor as a father and believed he could come back to Shinra." Rude grinned at the little boy sitting on his lap.

"So, to protect his son, and to save his mentor Zack is off fighting Genesis and trying to reason with Angeal along with Sephiroth and Zack fighting together." Reno smiled

"So daddy is trying to bring grandpa Geal back?" Jayden asked shyly

"That's right, so you get it?" Reno and Rude asked together

"Yeah I do." Jayden smiled and snuggled against Rude "But I still want him home soon though." Jayden replied quietly

"We know baby we know." Reno smiled and took Jayden from Rude and snuggled with the little boy ready to take a nap.

XXX

After a while, Reno woke up with Jayden still in his arms he smiled as he saw he was sucking his thumb. "You're too adorable Jade." Reno placed his hand on his back and rubbed it gently "I hope your dad comes home soon, I don't want to see you cry again baby." Reno sighed he then heard a knock "Who could that be?" he wondered out loud "Yo Rude get your butt up!" Reno whispered harshly but his partner was out "Man, well got to answer the door yo." Reno then got up and looked through the peephole to see a familiar face, black spiky hair, and his usual restlessness. He opened the door and let the man in.

"Hey Reno you miss me?" Zack smiled at the man gleefully

"Of course but someone missed you more yo." Reno grinned

Zack looked over at the couch to see his sleeping baby boy. "Thank you for taking care of my baby you two." He smiled and patted his shoulder

"You're very welcome, he cried a lot today though." Reno frowned

"Oh, my poor little Jayden" Zack frowned "He was strong though?"

"Of course, he thought he might have lost you though so I had a little heart to heart with him to set him straight yo." Reno smirked

"You weren't too harsh?"

"Of course not just gave him some TLC yo." Reno grinned

"Good well, I'll be seeing ya." Zack smiled at the redhead

"Not anytime soon though yo" Reno smirked and woke Rude up.

"Leave me alone Reno." Rude mumble

"But we got to go yo,"

"Why I want to nap here, Zack isn't home anyway." Rude harshly mumbled

"Hi Rude, miss me?" Zack grinned

Rude took off his shades and rubbed his eyes to see if they were playing tricks "Zack your home!" Rude then hugged the man happy to see him and happy that Jayden had his dad home.

"Don't wake my son up please." Zack whispered

"Sorry, anyway Reno let us go, okay?" Rude regained his composure, kissed Jayden goodbye and waited in the doorway.

"Yes Rude" Reno rolled his eyes and went over to Jayden "You're going to be a vey happy little boy when you wake up Jade." Reno smiled and kissed the little boy's cheek "Goodbye Jade I love you." He then left with Rude with a wave.

Zack walked over to Jayden and smiled, Zack had been through hell and back fighting for three days and now, he was finally home with his baby boy. "I missed you Jayden, so much their wasn't a second that I did not think about you baby." Zack put his hand through Jayden's hair and started to cry, he was hurt that he made his son cry, and worry about him. He then gently kissed him on the forehead, picked him up, and headed to his room.

XXX

Zack placed Jayden on his little bed and went into the closet to get his PJ's. He laid the clothes down and undressed the little boy and began to put his PJ's on. As soon as Zack was done doing that, he got himself undressed down to his boxers and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. As soon he finished, put his boxers back on and went over to Jayden who was lying in his little bed. "Sleep tight baby boy, I love you always and forever." Zack then kissed the boy on the cheek and put his hand through his hair then headed over to his bed and went to sleep.

In the morning Jayden woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, he smiled and wondered if Reno was making him breakfast. He then ran out of his bed and to the kitchen to see the back of a tall man with spiky black hair like his own. Jayden started to cry "Daddy?" Was the only word Jayden could muster hoping it was his father and not his eyes playing tricks on him again like they have for the past three days.

Zack turned around and smiled at his baby boy. "Hey buddy I missed you." Zack smiled and was soon attacked with a hug

Jayden was balling his eyes out, not from sadness but from joy, the joy of seeing his father. "Daddy I missed you so much, how long are you staying, please let it be a while." Jayden cried out to his father.

"I'm staying for awhile buddy, don't worry your going to have me for a while" Zack smiled and kissed his son's cheek and rubbed his small shoulder blades "I missed you so much baby, I can't even describe it." Zack started to cry as well then he felt his son wiping his tears away

"Don't cry daddy, you're here, and I am here." Jayden smiled up at his father and kissed his cheek.

"My sweet little boy" Zack smiled and held him and then heard his tummy growl, "Well I see your tummy missed me too huh buddy?" Zack grinned

Jayden giggled and smiled at his daddy "Yeah, but I missed you most! But can I have breakfast please." He gave Zack puppy dog eyes

"Of course, I'm hungry too." Zack then got up and got two plates of food for him and his little boy.

The two then sat at the table eating. Jayden was sitting on a couple of phone books and Zack was right across from him smiling as he watched his little boy struggle eating his scrambled eggs.

"So Jayden do you want to do anything today?" Zack smiled at him happy to do anything with his son today.

"Yes, I want to go to the slums." Jayden grinned

"May I ask why buddy?" Zack smirked

"Because I want to go to the park and then visit mommy!" Jayden cheered almost finished eating

"That sounds perfect buddy." Zack smiled and scooped his little boy up and got him ready.

"Yay the park the park!" Jayden cheered

"And visiting mommy!" Zack shouted

And as soon as both were ready to go they were out the door headed for the park and after that Aerith's house to have an awesome day as father and son happy to be with each other, and love each other dearly to bits and pieces.


	8. Modeoheim mission part 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Jayden characters are owned by Square Enix and Crisis Core Final Fantasy*

Ch.8

Jayden looked at his fathers face and smiled he had been home for quite a few months, which made Jayden super happy he missed him so much while he was gone. "Daddy are you awake?" he asked quietly hoping he was up.

Zack stirred a bit then opened his eyes to see his favorite little boy laying on him "Well I am now, what are you doing laying on me buddy?" he chuckled ruffling Jayden's hair

"I wanted to lay with you like I used to when I was little." Jayden giggled

"You're still little buddy" Zack chuckled "But you know you made a grave mistake little one." He replied with remorse in his voice

"Why?" Jayden asked concerned and a bit scared

"Because of this!" Zack then flipped Jayden over and started to tickle him

"Daddy, that tickles!" Jayden replied giggling hard trying to get a breath in

"I know it does, why do you think I'm doing it!" Zack laughed tickling his son as he squirmed and giggled

"Daddy, stop please!" Jayden giggled

"Nope not happening, your mine boy!" Zack hollered triumphantly

"But daddy it tickles!" Jayden moaned and giggled

"I know" Zack smiled and stopped to let Jayden breath he knew Jayden's limits in tickling and knew when he needed a break

"Thank you daddy" Jayden smiled and layed on the bed breathing in and out heavily

"Do you need the inhaler?" Zack asked with a sad smile

"No, I'll be fine daddy." Jayden then crawled over to his father and hugged him "I love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy, with all of my heart." He hugged his little boy back and kissed him gently

Jayden giggled at his father's affection and kissed back "Daddy I'm glad your home."

"I am too buddy!" Zack smiled, laid Jayden on the bed and then had a malicious grin playing around his lips.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Jayden asked a little scared

Zack continued to grin maliciously and lifted Jayden's shirt up Zack then started to laugh evilly

"Daddy no please anything but that!" Jayden hollered knowing what his father was about to do

"Nope, you shall be raspberried!" Zack shouted gleefully as he buzzed his lips against Jayden's tummy making his little boy giggle hard

"Ah daddy that tickles even worse!" Jayden laughed and giggled in pain of the buzzing

"Yep, that is why you had the break bud!" Zack smiled evilly at his little son and went back to buzzing on his tummy

"Daddy stop please" Jayden smiled, laughed and giggled with joy and pain of the buzzing

"Fine but I'm only stopping because I'm hungry" Zack laughed and scooped his little boy up

"Thank you daddy" Jayden then began to nuzzle at his shoulder and chest, which was something Zack, missed very much when he was gone but was now able to enjoy again.

"Your welcome baby" Zack smiled as he picked Jayden up and headed to the kitchen.

He was soon in the kitchen, headed over to the table, sat Jayden down in his chair, and went over to the stove to get their breakfast started "What do you want for breakfast buddy?" Zack smiled gently at his son

"Can I have cereal please daddy?" Jayden asked shyly

"Of course buddy and you don't have to be so shy." Zack chuckled and walked over to his son and kissed his head and ruffled his soft hair.

"Thank you daddy" Jayden smiled up to his father gently and watched as he went back to the stove and counter and prepared their breakfast.

"Your welcome baby." Zack got two bowels down, went to another cupboard and got down some cinnamon toast crunch which was both of their favorite cereal, filled both bowels with the sugary cereal, then went over to the fridge, retrieved the milk, and filled both bowels with milk. Zack then went to the drawer with the utensils and grabbed two spoons walked over to the table, handed Jayden his cereal, and sat himself down across the table to eat.

Jayden smiled and kicked his legs back and forth as he ate his cereal he looked at Zack with curious eyes as he noticed he moved too "Daddy why do you move while you eat?" Jayden smiled shyly

Zack looked up at his son and smiled "I could ask you the same question bud." Zack looked under the table and saw that his son was kicking his legs back and forth, as he used to do when he was young

Jayden giggled and looked under the table as well to see his fathers face and he also saw that he tapped his leg up and down "Daddy why do you move?" Jayden giggled

Zack laughed, "I guess it is because I am restless" Zack smiled "looks like it's another trait you have inherited from your old man."

"Daddy you're not old!" Jayden giggled

"No I'm not" Zack then changed his voice to sound like an old man "But because your so spry and youthful I have lost my young vitality" Zack laughed and heard Jayden giggle

"Daddy you're so silly!" Jayden then finished his cereal, went over to the counter, rinsed out his bowel, and placed it in the sink. Then went right back to his seat as he waited for his father to finish eating.

Zack smiled at his son Jayden always waited to leave when he was finished he never knew why he thought it was interesting "Jayden why do you always wait for me?"

"Because if I were to leave then I would be lonely, and I would miss you." Jayden looked at Zack with his big hazel eyes

What Jayden said touched Zack deeply because that was always the reason he waited for him if he was not finished it seemed the two of them were very attached to each other, Zack wasn't finished yet and he felt bad having Jayden just sitting their "Jayden come here" He smiled

"Yes daddy" Jayden then walked over to his father and saw that he was patting his lap Jayden then climbed onto his lap and sat their as his father continued to eat. Jayden then leaned his head against his father gently so he would not notice but Jayden forgets that he's in SOLDIER and can tell just about anything.

"Jayden are you getting tired buddy?" Zack asked curiously looking down at his son

"N-no daddy, I just wanted to listen." Jayden replied nervously

Zack then had a puzzled look "Listen to what?"

"Y-your heart" Jayden quivered hoping his father would not think he was weird

Zack smiled at him gently and wrapped an arm around him "Jayden don't feel bad about that okay, I'm honored that you want to listen to my heart buddy." He chuckled, continued to eat, as he held his son.

XXX

As soon as Zack was done, he and Jayden played a little bit and Jayden was tickled and buzzed on until he his limit was up. Soon they got bored and were sitting on the couch lounging Jayden on one side Zack on another wondering what to do.

"Well I'm bored" Zack sighed

"I am too," Jayden moaned wanting to do something other than sit around

"Jayden, do you want to visit mommy?" Zack asked with a grin

"Yeah!" Jayden cheered and ran to the bathroom to get ready with Zack trailing behind.

Soon, both boys were bathed and dressed in their clothes Zack wearing his, SOLDIER uniform because he can be called at any time and for Jayden he was wearing his Chocobo T-shirt with a pair of jeans, and they were both out of the apartment ready to go to the church.

As soon as both Zack and Jayden were in front of the church, they heard a familiar voice.

"She isn't there."

Zack and Jayden turned around to see Tseng there with a helicopter hovering over head.

"Did she say where she was? Zack countered

"Nope didn't say a word." Tseng replied placidly

"Alright then, what do I do about Jayden?" Zack asked concerned for his son being on mission with him.

"Jayden shall come, I'm pretty sure that he would want his daddy." Tseng smirked and walked over to the landed helicopter

"Jayden it looks like your going on a mission with me!" Zack smiled down at his son.

"Yay I get to be with daddy!" Jayden cheered and left with Zack and Tseng on the helicopter.

Soon they were all sitting in the helicopter Zack, Jayden, Tseng and two infantrymen who were wearing helmets making them look ominous and a bit scary to Jayden.

"Daddy who are those scary people?" Jayden asked timidly

Zack looked down at Jayden and took him into his lap "Jayden their not scary they help people." Zack then put his arms around him affectionately seeming to make the two men uncomfortable Zack laughed at this "Tseng what is the mission anyway and where at?" Zack asked with concern

"Were eliminating Angeal and Genesis in Modeoheim" Tseng sighed and saw the look on Zack's face.

"Oh, alright." Zack then held Jayden a little closer to make himself feel better

Jayden noticed that his father was not his normal happy-go-lucky self, but sad he turned around on his fathers lap to look at him to see how he looked and he looked sad it made Jayden feel bad for his father so he hugged him to make him feel better. "I'm sorry daddy, please don't be sad" he whispered.

Zack was surprised from his son's action of hugging him and what he said Zack then hugged him back very close and gently and quietly whispered "Its alright baby don't worry I'll be back to normal soon." He smiled and gently kissed Jayden's cheek he looked at the two men and chuckled at their looking away and awkwardness.

"Zack I think your affection toward Jayden is making these men uncomfortable." Tseng whispered with a chuckle

"Well their going to have to deal with it." Zack smirked, brought Jayden into a hug, stroked his hair affectionately, and kissed his head tenderly making the men even more uncomfortable Zack laughed a bit and he heard Jayden giggle as well. Soon Zack heard gunshots he immediately covered Jayden the best he could and he began to squirm "Jayden don't squirm be still buddy."

"Yes daddy" Jayden mumbled scared as his father held him protectively and then the helicopter began to soar down into the mountain of Modeoheim.

Zack opened his eyes to see the snow, he then went wide-eyed he could not feel Jayden anywhere underneath him he then sat up a bit to look around and saw he was under his arm quivering and crying. "Jayden baby what's wrong?" Zack asked concerned for his son due to his crying.

"Daddy your alive!" Jayden then wrapped his arms around his shoulder crying hard

"Jayden don't cry baby, please." Zack then sat up completely and took him in his arms gently and looked him over, he had not a scratch, scrape or broken bone.

"Looks like your fine that's good." Zack smiled as he got up with his little boy in his arms

"Daddy" Jayden said absently then looked him in the eye

"Yeah buddy?" Zack answered absently

"Thank you for protecting me and keeping me alive." Jayden then hugged his father and kissed his cheek

"Your welcome baby, I'll always protect you." Zack replied gently and kissed him back.

"Zack I see you and Jayden are fine, let's head to the reactor." Tseng replied dryly

"Do you know your way around here?" Zack asked

"Nope"

"Fine I'll lead the way." Zack replied placidly

"Course you would know where to go" Tseng snickered

"Yeah, I know I'm a country boy." Zack shook his head and he heard Jayden giggle, "I see I'm funny as usual?" Zack smirked at his son

"Yep" Jayden smiled with his little teeth showing and received a kiss on the nose from his father "Daddy that tickled!"

"I know now let's lead the way little one!" Zack smiled and started to walk ahead holding Jayden close to keep his baby boy warm.

XXX

Zack and Jayden held each other close and Jayden looked back at the other infantrymen and Tseng, he giggled about how slow they were. soon Jayden started to look around at his surroundings which were covered in snow, Jayden loved snow and his daddy had always said it was because he was born in the winter and Jayden was also excited his birthday which was coming up real soon meaning he was going to be three another year older with more to discover.

Jayden then looked up to his father's face and noticed his bangs were getting a bit longer he pulled one gently, which got Zack's attention.

"I see your reverting back to your way's of pulling my hair." Zack chuckled remembering Jayden always was infatuated with his hair when he was a baby he always liked to pull his bangs gently.

"No but your bangs are getting longer daddy." Jayden giggled

"Yeah I'm going to need a trim soon or something." Zack looked at his hair quizzically he then noticed the infantryman next to him. "I see you're keeping up well" Zack smirked

"Well I'm a country boy too." The man chuckled

"Really, where are you from?" Zack smiled

"Nibelheim"

"Ah I'm from Gongaga" Zack smirked happily setting Jayden down who hugged his leg.

The man then took off his helmet to show true blue eyes, fair skin, and very spiky blonde hair "My name is Cloud" He smiled at the two "So you both grew up there?"

Zack smiled and introduced himself "My name is Zack, and no I grew up in Gongaga my little boy didn't." He smiled at Jayden gently as he ruffled his hair

"Oh I thought you were brothers!" Cloud answered surprised

"Nope he's my baby boy." Zack smiled and pushed Jayden toward Cloud "Introduce yourself baby."

"H-hi my name is Jayden sir." Jayden replied shyly then hid behind his father's leg

"Hi Jayden no need to be shy I'm nice." Cloud put out his hand to shake the little boy's hand who accepted.

"Okay." Jayden replied shyly and smiled "Your hair is like chocobo feathers" Jayden giggled

"Jayden, not everyone has dark hair baby." Zack shook his head smiling.

"I-I know daddy." Jayden replied shyly

Zack laughed, "Come here buddy you look chilled" he then picked up Jayden and hugged him close to keep him warm.

"Come on you three keep moving not much left to walk" Tseng replied

"Y-yes" Cloud answered

"Coming Tseng" Zack smiled and started walking

"Uncle Tseng sure is in a hurry," Jayden answered

"Yep" Zack smiled as Jayden nuzzled his chest to keep his face warm

Soon enough all the men were on a cliff looking down on the reactor

"Zack you need to infiltrate the area okay." Tseng stated clearly and sternly

"Of course" Zack then looked at Jayden in his arms "Jayden be good for Tseng okay I'll be gone for a little bit okay?"

"Okay daddy." Jayden then kissed Zack nose gently and Zack kissed his back

"I love you buddy see you in a little bit okay." Zack smiled and hugged him goodbye then handed him to Tseng who held him close to keep him warm

"Bye daddy I love you too!" Jayden smiled as he walked off and saw him blow a kiss to him

"Okay we might leave that way to go to Modeoheim if he does not come back soon" Tseng replied pointing to the path to Modeoheim

Both the infantrymen replied with an okay as they sat their and waited soon Jayden was getting too chilly so they had to move on to Modeoheim.

*To be continued*

XXX

Zack: Jayden your so adorable baby *Hugs Jayden*

Jayden: Thank you daddy I love you! *Hugs back*

Me: Ah, you guys are so cute!

Zack & Jayden: Thank you! X3 *Conspire with each other*

Me: Umm what are you two talking about? *nervous*

Zack: *puts Jayden down* Hehehehehe *walks closer*

Jayden: *walks closer* Hahahaha

Me: No, do not please do not! *Runs away*

Zack & Jayden: *Tackle me* tickle time! *Start tickling*

Me: No don't please! *laughs and kicks*

Zack: Nope!

Jayden: You can't escape!

Me: Noooooo!


	9. Modeoheim mission part 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for my little joy Jayden! X3 all characters are owned by Square Enix and Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII*

Ch.9

Zack looked around the area of the reactor noting all the guards that were posted in almost every corner of this place. This was going to be tricky but diffidently a fun challenge. "It's show time!" Zack whispered with a smirk as he ran past guards and with such sly, if only Jayden could see him in action he would be amazed by his father. Zack smiled as he thought of Jayden he hoped he wasn't too cold but knowing Tseng, he was keeping him warm.

After Zack went past some guards and getting into a couple of fights with some, he finally got to the entrance of the reactor.

Zack looked around as he study the place it was very big like the many other reactors he had been in, he started running up the ramps reaching the top of the platform after fighting off some Genesis copies _'They are diffidently getting annoying…'_ Zack thought to himself as he headed for the elevator, getting in and going up to see what was going on up there.

Genesis crept toward Hollander with his sword in the man's face eyeing him wearily. He did not look so good Genesis's hair was going gray, his eyes were dulling seeming to have less life in them less spirit as well, his face was ashen as if he were sick, and the upper part of his coat seemed to be deteriorating.

Hollander backed up nervously having the sword in his face knowing this man for his fighting skills and magic even if he was deteriorating slowly and becoming weaker. Out of fear and being a chicken, the man let out "Genesis your making a grave mistake you need me! I can help and fix this!" he let on in fear.

Soon the elevator came up, Zack saw the scene, and he started running toward the men he blocked off Genesis's sword with his own and seeing Hollander back away and hiding behind him. "Genesis stop this please we can help you Shinra can help!" Zack looked at the man sadly.

"I don't need your help!" Genesis hissed, "I know what I need"

"And what is that Genesis?" Hollander asked curiously but knowing what he needed

"Jenova cells" The man snarled

"You can't get those!" Hollander hollered, "Hojo hid them no one knows were they are! And if you did find them you would destroy the world and yourself!"

Genesis stood there with a smirk on his face "I'll find them I assure you even if I'm close to rotting away" he let out gently as he struck Zack's sword

Hollander was soon hit and he started to run off to the elevator until Cloud caught him.

"Oh no you don't!" Cloud let out

"Good work Cloud!" Zack smiled but then noticed Cloud got a looser grip and Hollander started to escape "Don't let him get away Cloud!"

"I wont!"

Zack then looked at the auburn man and shook his head knowing he would have to fight him to get this war with him over with so everything could go back to normal for him, everyone else, and his little boy.

XXX

Zack looked at Genesis seeing him in defeat from their battle he didn't want to fight him in the first place but the man gave him no choice he started at him and hit his sword.

Genesis looked at him in anguish and defeat and simply said in a hoarse defeated voice. "We are… monsters we deserve neither dreams or honor"

"You're wrong Genesis we are not monsters we are SOLDIER!" Zack looked at him trying to get it through the auburn man but he wouldn't listen.

"No your wrong we are monsters and so is your little son!" Genesis hissed, "He never should have been born, never should have had a father like you"

"Do no talk about my son that way! Or me for that matter." Zack shouted angrily with tears in his eyes now.

Genesis scoffed. "That boy is nothing but a disappointment! Can't run around with out having to take a puff off his inhaler" Genesis laughed but then started to falter. "He is weak, like you weak."

Zack looked at the man with sadness _'My baby is not weak, it's not his fault he has asthma'_ he thought to himself as he thought about his little boy his baby that he hoped was safe in this moment.

Genesis began to falter more backing up and mustering to say "My wings…. They have shattered." He soon fell but got up flying in the air he looked at Zack then flew over to the railing and finally his wing gave out and he fell into the depths of the bottom of the tower they were on.

Zack ran to the railing to see if he could see Genesis but there was no sign of him. Zack immediately thought he had died and looked down sorrowfully as he left to go outside of the reactor to go to Modeoheim.

Zack was outside the cliff where he had saw Tseng with Jayden and but they were gone with the infantrymen. "Huh, must of headed to Modeoheim" Zack spoke aloud as he himself headed to the ice covered city to search for Angeal and to see if Jayden was alright.

Zack was soon in the city and on the icy trail of the city covered in ice. He fought off some monsters, as he got closer to where he needed to go. He found some treasure chests and got some stuff from them. He was soon in front of were he needed to be a run-down bathhouse. "Wow you guys chose a great place to hide out." Zack stated placidly as he headed into the bathhouse waiting to see what was ahead.

As he went in Zack was ambushed by the usual weird beetle monsters, which he slashed pretty good and got rid of them like that! *snap* "Whew you guys are light weights even my little boy could beat you!" Zack laughed as he finished his work in what appeared to look like the waiting room to get into the bath. He then headed toward the hallway where there was clutter everywhere. "Geez man this place really is run down" Zack muttered to himself as he shook his head and took the corner, which lead to a room that from looking in the doorway looked to be the bath area.

Zack walked in and looked around but then noticed a little figure in the corner; it looked like Jayden curled up in a protective ball. "Jayden is that you buddy?" He asked quizzically.

Jayden looked up frightened and saw his father but then his eyes grew wide from what he saw looming over his father flying above. Jayden screamed "Daddy look out!" he then started to cry hard.

Zack looked behind him to see a griffon flying above him, it then landed in front of him cawing and rising on its hind legs a bit. He saw that it had a crest in the middle of its forehead the crest being Angeal's face it also did not have eyes in less they were blocked off by feathers. Zack gulped "An Angeal copy!" he let out, and drew his sword "Time to get this over with, Jayden stay where you are baby" Zack asked sternly as he started to fight the creature giving all he had to defeat it.

XXX

Zack stood in front of the beast with some cuts but other then that he was fine he defeated it easily, not much of a fight to him. He looked to the corner to see his little boy frightened and crying he walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay Jayden?" Zack asked concerned for his little boy.

Jayden looked up at his father who had a few bruises on his face and small cuts on his muscular arms. Jayden then started to cry more and he hug his father. "Daddy, Tseng and Cloud they left me here saying it was safe, they told me to stay here and I did but I saw a lot of monsters and they looked scary!" Jayden cried into his father's chest truly scared of what he saw.

Zack held his child close and protectively "Hey don't cry I'm here buddy" Zack cooed as he rubbed Jayden's back and shoulder. He smiled as he felt his son nuzzle him but he soon got up and let Jayden go. "Let's find Tseng and Cloud okay bud?"

"Okay daddy" Jayden smiled as he wiped away his tears and followed his father up the stairs to see a fallen Cloud and a slumped over Tseng.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled as he ran to the young man

"I'm fine Zack but…" Cloud took a breath he was in a lot of pain. "I don't know about Tseng."

Zack looked over to see Jayden standing in front of Tseng tearing up again he then started to walk over to the two.

"Uncle Tseng" Jayden cried but then heard his voice

"Don't worry I'm alright Jayden" Tseng looked up and smiled at the little boy

Jayden looked like he was dreaming; he then hugged the man but made him wince in doing so.

"Easy Jayden I'm still injured…" He winced as he hugged the little boy close.

Zack looked at the two he wanted to smile but it was not the right time to gawk. "Are you alright Tseng?" he asked concerned for the man.

Tseng held Jayden close with his left arm as he clutched his right side "No I got injured" he sighed "Angeal is waiting for you."

Zack smiled "okay I'll go see him" Zack started to walk off when he heard his son call for him.

"Wait daddy, I want to go with you" Jayden looked up at him from were he was on Tseng's lap.

"I'm sorry Jayden but it's dangerous the rest of the way" Zack sighed, "You need to stay with uncle Tseng" he went on sadly

"Please daddy" Jayden asked again

"Zack we are fine up here take him with you" Tseng interrupted

Zack sighed, "Okay you can come as long as you stay with me at all times okay?"

"Yes daddy" Jayden looked at him seriously.

"Good let's go buddy, okay?" Zack took his little hand and walked along following the trail to Angeal.

XXX

Zack had followed the trail holding Jayden's hand and not letting go for a second in less he had to fight some monsters, which seemed to frighten Jayden. They continued up and found that the trail was leading outside they went out and went up the make shift ramp leading back inside and they started on the path again taking a corner and now in a new hall.

"Okay Jayden where going to see grandpa okay" Zack said with a sad smile

"Okay daddy!" Jayden sounded happy to see Angeal he missed him so much it hurt to think about him sometimes but he wanted to see him.

They walked along continuing down the hall to a little room.

"Okay baby I need you to stay against the wall okay?" Zack asked his little boy

"Why daddy?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt bud" Zack frowned not knowing how Angeal was going to be "Please Jayden?"

"Okay daddy I'll do it" he looked down sadly but then felt Zack hug him close.

"Jayden I'm not trying to be mean I just want you to be safe" Zack quivered as he said this "I don't know if grandpa is going to hurt you or not and I'm not going to take that chance okay baby" Zack asked with tears in his eyes

"Okay daddy" Jayden replied sadly

"Good" Zack then kissed his little boys cheek, wiped his tears away, and took Jayden's hand once again "let's go" he replied as he entered the room seeing the figure of his beloved mentor with his one white wing.

Zack lead Jayden to the back wall and kissed his little cheek, and went toward Angeal.

"I should have dealt with Genesis" Angeal looked down sadly

"Yeah… then why did you send me?" Zack looked at him with anguish "I have someone who needs me" Zack looked at him sadly

Angeal looked behind Zack to see little Jayden he had gotten so big since the last time he saw him. He looked down but then looked at Zack with seriousness "To prepare you… For your next fight."

"Angeal have you lost it!" Zack looked at him quizzically with Angeal's big blade in his face.

Angeal began to swing his blade around trying to get him to fight back.

"Stop it!" Zack yelled not wanting to fight.

"Stop grandpa Geal!" Jayden yelled with anguish in his voice and tears in his eyes.

Angeal looked at the little boy "You two have someone waiting for you no? In addition, you have your little boy right here, your asking to loose many things in your life. It was a big enough risk bringing him here!"

"Angeal please don't do this" Zack drew out his sword with sadness in his movement

The two then started to clash swords each one of their hit's blocked by the others sword Zack had improved so much since his days of being trained by his mentor he was close in Angeal's own range now. Jayden looked in ah but could not help but think that the fight was senseless, he was now scared for his father's life and his own.

"Very good Angeal" Hollander replied with an evil smile plastered on his face. "Now we must exact vengeance for our family's suffering!"

"Family?" Zack asked with curiosity as he landed his blade onto the buster sword

"No! My father is dead!" Angeal yelled on the top of his lungs as he pushed Zack's blade away

"Fine then do it for your mother!" Hollander asked with scrutiny

"My mother's shame made her take her own life"

Jayden looked at the scene before him he was having a hard time understanding what was going on but all he could muster was. "Geal lost his mommy too?"

Angeal looked back at Jayden with a sad look he had forgotten that Jayden shared the same pain as him loosing a mother even though he was so young when he lost her Zack told him about her, so he knew the pain. He wanted to go and hug the boy in that moment the boy he thought of as a grandson. "Yes Jayden I lost my mother as well…"

Jayden felt tears coming and whispered, "I'm sorry grandpa Geal…"

"Shame? She should have been proud of her work!" Hollander let out angrily "Proud she was the namesake of our project, Project Gillian."

Angeal out of anger grabbed the man by the shirt attempting to hurt him in someway. "Don't say her name!"

"Gillian the woman implanted with Jenova cells, Genesis who had her genes mapped on to him during the fetal stage" he let out "I'll admit Genesis was a failure though, but you Angeal… were bred inside her body, you are perfection!"

Angeal shoved him hard in the chest sending him back falling. "Zack I am perfect" he then looked to him and then to the little boy he loved just as much as Zack did "A perfect monster, I'm able to take genetic traits and pass on my own to others"

"A two way conduit" Hollander smirked "Jenova's power passed on to you completely"

Angeal gave him a sneer of hate and looked back to Zack. "Zack do you remember about the enemy that creates suffering?"

"Yes but your not at all one of them" Zack let out calmly "Angeal me and Jayden love you and that wont ever change please don't fight me." He looked at him sadly

"Yes but I created my own, and I know you two love me, please don't make it harder then it is" Angeal then saw Jayden running to him "Jayden don't you come close to here."

But Jayden continued to run toward him until his father stopped him with his arm.

"Jayden what are you doing?" Zack asked sternly

"I-I don't want to see you hurt daddy, and I don't want you and grandpa to fight!" Jayden yelled, "I miss grandpa I thought if I just hugged him or something it would all stop!" Jayden looked down crying Zack then looked at his little boy, brought him into his arms, and held him close

"Jayden this is something you can't stop, now please go back to the wall baby," Zack asked sadly letting his son go who went back to the wall and sat on the ground sad.

"Zack let me show you what my suffering is, the both of you" Angeal let out eyeing Jayden in the back.

"Stop you don't know what you are doing!" Hollander screamed

Soon Angeal called upon at least one of each of his copies as Zack drew out his sword to prevent them from coming closer he saw his son go wide eyed at the monsters he looked scared, he hoped none of the monsters would snap at his son or he would be on them in a second.

"Damn just one sample!" Hollander tried grabbing for Angeal's hair but Angeal pushed him down knocking him down once again.

Zack looked at the monsters reluctantly as he started to swing his sword at them but every swing he made he missed because all the copies went past him going for Angeal. "Angeal!" He looked as all the monsters piled on to him. He heard the cries and screams from his mentor as he changed into a vile, gigantic monster.

Jayden saw the monster his grandpa had become and he was scared now; scared that he was going to hurt his father someone he loved dearly and someone he did not want to loose. However, it was the same for Angeal. "Angeal where are you?" Jayden muttered quietly as he looked at the monster from afar as his father stared at the frightening thing.

Soon Hollander ran off scared at what became of Angeal.

Zack continued to look, as the monster cut his left cheek he felt the sting of it as the blood trickled down. _'That's going to leave a nasty scar…' _he thought to himself as he felt the sting.

"Daddy!" Jayden yelled as he cried out for his father seeing his cheek cut open deep.

"Jayden it's alright I'm fine" Zack looked back at him to assure him, but saw the look on his face as he saw the cut. "I'll be fine baby I promise" Zack then blew him a kiss. He then turned back to the monster Angeal and glared. "Angeal what happened to honor!" He yelled as he got into fighting stance ready to fight the hardest most painful fight in this man's life with his son as a witness.

XXX

Zack looked at the monster he was almost down he just needed a couple more hits and he'd be out. Zack dodged the trident, went behind, and cut his hind leg sending the monster in a tizzy.

Jayden watched the two fight it was quite amazing how his father fought, he was acting so heroic and awesome he could not look away. He then thought to himself _'Daddy you are my true hero no matter what'_ he smiled as he thought this in his head and continued to watch the battle.

Zack just needed one last hit and one last hit was what he got. The monster was down and was starting to change back into his mentor except he looked much; much older then he was almost how Genesis looked except it showed on his full body. He looked down sadly at his mentor he was dying right here before him. Zack signaled Jayden to come and he did very quickly.

Jayden came and looked to see Angeal in a state of dying, a state of rotting away, and a state he did not want to see. He began to cry as he looked at the man, he used to look so young even though he called him grandpa, he cried hard until he heard him speak.

"Jayden come here," he said quietly as he pulled the little boy down and held him to his body.

Zack began to cry witnessing his son hugging his dying friend, father, and mentor. It tore him apart inside, he knelt down in front of Angeal and began to sob, something he had not done since Jayden had his first asthma attack.

"Zack don't cry, you need to stay strong." Angeal smiled at him as he continued to hold Jayden feeling him cuddle against him for the last time in his life.

"I can't Angeal" Zack yelled "I love you like a father Angeal, please don't go you were such an inspiration in my life you taught me the meaning of honor and being a man!" He let out in a cry and began to sob again. He felt a hand go behind his neck it was Angeal's, as he brought Zack's head to his chest and whispered to the boy's quietly and gently.

"Zack I may of helped you become a man and showed you honor but the person who taught you to be a man and to show honor was your own son" Angeal smiled as he rubbed Jayden's back and felt both of his boys tears on his chest. "He was a great influence in your life as well Zack" Angeal went on.

"I know Angeal but you taught me what honor was." Zack cried as he felt his mentor's breathing get heavier.

"I know and I hope for you to teach your son that too." He smiled as he kissed Jayden on the cheek making him bawl

"Hey Jayden don't cry baby" Angeal smiled gently as he moved his hair out of his little eyes and looked into them, "I was always jealous of your eyes Jayden, don't ever forget that" he smiled as he kissed his forehead gently

"I won't grandpa Geal I won't." Jayden smiled with tears streaming as he got up and kissed Angeal's cheek back.

Angeal looked at his two boys next each other, they were spitting images of one another it made him laugh a bit but he looked at Zack with a regal look. "Zack I want you to take my sword, and continue to show your honor." Angeal handed Zack the buster sword who took it graciously.

"I promise I will Angeal" Zack looked at him sadly as he put the blade up to his forehead and thought for a minute of the honor he had today, that honor being his son. "Jayden you are my honor buddy always have and always will be" he smiled with tears and put his hand on his little boy's shoulder.

"Daddy you're my hero" Jayden smiled up at him with tears as well and felt his father pick him up,

"Baby you make me so happy inside and so proud I love you." Zack looked at Angeal who was smiling peacefully as he went off to the lifestream "I'm going to miss you dad, but I'll always remember you" Zack cried as he hugged Jayden close to him.

"I'll miss you too grandpa" Jayden cried out in pain as the two left back to Midgar in tears.

XXX

Aerith smiled as she looked at the flowers admiring them of their beauty. "Zack, Jayden would you like to see the flowers?" she asked happily and looked back to see her two boys sitting on the floor crying.

She felt her heart sink as she saw them Zack holding Jayden as Jayden cried into his chest. She walked over to the two of them, placed her arms around Zack's neck, and reached to touch Jayden's hair.

"Zack he's in a better place now," Aerith cooed in his ear loud enough for Jayden to hear as well.

"I know Aerith but it hurts" Zack cried as he held Jayden closer and tighter

Aerith smiled as she hugged her two boys, her boys that would be depressed for a while but back to normal soon which happened soon enough in a couple of months. Her two boys happy-go-lucky once again.

*5 months later*

Zack smiled as he held his sleeping baby boy in his arms once again a normal thing for him and his son and the rest of the gang but not normal for the regulars at the park they were at which made him chuckle. He cooed as Jayden moved a bit to calm him down. "Jayden my beautiful boy are going to miss saying hello to Grandpa"

Jayden nuzzled his chest in response to Zack's cooing.

"Fine suit yourself sleepyhead" Zack laughed then went silent for a moment and whispered in the air. "We love you and miss you Angeal, but you're always watching over me and Jayden with love and care" a single tear dropped from his left eye and over his still semi-cut cheek. "You'll always be in out memory Angeal" he whispered as he got up holding Jayden close and heading home to take a nap with his baby boy since he was off work for the time being. As father and son walked off a single white feather flew from out of the sky after them. Zack saw the feather smiling knowing that Angeal was truly watching over them. Zack smiled knowing his father loves him and Jayden always and forever, just like how Zack loved Jayden. Regardless of anything, he loved his son deeply to pieces and the same went for Jayden. Father and son loving each other unconditionally with a father above showing them the same kind of love from above.


	10. A day to adventure and a new do!

*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except cute little Jayden! Characters owned by Square Enix and Final Fantasy VII *

A/N: Yo this chapter shall make you laugh hopefully and scare you a bit! ^.^ ^^" *cricket chirps* *sigh* Well I hope you like the fluff as always. Enjoy! And this is super long as well! =D

Ch.10

"Man is my hair getting long" Zack mused, as he looked himself in the mirror of his bathroom, it had been so long since he got a haircut. He and Jayden just got over the death of Angeal completely and he never noticed his hair was getting wilder then before, which was something Zack did not like with his hair. He liked it being messy but he felt that the messiness was something he was too old for now. "Hmm, my bangs need more then a trim now" he grumbled as he got away from the mirror and started to get dressed wondering what he should do today with Jayden.

Jayden laid in his bed dreaming when he felt someone touching him "Mmm…. I want to sleep," he moaned letting the person know to leave him alone

"Oh come on buddy! I want to play with you before I have to leave!" Zack smiled as he continued to tickle Jayden

Jayden then woke up completely "Wait your leaving daddy!" he frowned

"Yeah your birthday is coming up any day now and I need to get you some presents" Zack smiled as he flicked his little boy's nose

He frowned more "But I don't want presents I want you" Jayden then hugged his father with a pout

"Jayden come on I know you want some presents" Zack frowned and hugged Jayden "I won't be gone for too long okay?"

Jayden looked up at him and sighed, "You promise?"

"I promise baby" Zack stuck his pinkie out for Jayden to take with his own "Now where was I? Oh right!" Zack then tackled Jayden down onto the bed and tickled him once again

"Daddy that tickles!" Jayden laughed in pain

"I know it does only reason I do it other then to make you laugh!" Zack smirked as he got him in all his weak spots

"Daddy stop!" Jayden giggled as he felt more of the tickling his stomach, armpits, and neck

"Nope not yet" Zack smirked as he tickled him more then finally stopped "You tuckered out?"

Jayden breathed in heavily "Y-yeah could I have the inhaler?" he asked in a little gasp

"Yeah" Zack gave a sad frown as he went for the nightstand drawer and pulled out the little inhaler.

"T-thank you" Jayden breathed in as he felt Zack take him in his arms and place him in his lap.

Zack placed the inhaler in his son's mouth and pressed the top of it to bring medicine into his lungs. "Be sure to breath it in Jayden" Zack let out sadly

"Yes daddy" Jayden breathed out as he sucked in another puff of the inhaler.

"You feeling any better?" Zack asked with concern Jayden's asthma had been getting worse since he turned three he just hoped it would be more manageable soon because it was scaring Zack somewhat. _'Jayden baby I wish for you on your 4__th__ birthday that your asthma get's better'_ Zack thought sadly

"Yeah I am" Jayden blinked as he sat up more on his fathers lap and started to play with his long bangs.

Zack laughed as he saw his son play with his long bangs. "Jayden why do you do that?" he asked with a laugh

"Because it's fun and your hair is soft" Jayden smiled as he played with Zack's hair and cuddled against him.

"Okay baby" Zack grinned, "We need to get up and get breakfast though and then I need to call a babysitter" Zack smirked as he got up with Jayden in his arms to get breakfast and to call his usual babysitter being a certain redhead and baldy.

XXX

Zack smiled as his son ate his cereal and he called the one and only Reno and Rude.

"Hey Reno speaking yo!" Reno smirked as he answered his PHS

"Hey Reno" Zack smiled "You and Rude want to see your favorite nephew?" Zack mused

"Well I would love to yo, but Rude is on a mission" Reno sighed

"Well couldn't you babysit Jayden without Rude?" Zack asked curiously

"Well yeah yo" Reno smiled "I'll be over soon okay?"

"Thanks Reno I really appreciate it man!" Zack smiled

"No problem yo, you know I would babysit Jade anytime" Reno grinned

"Well see you soon!" Zack smiled

"Yep bye" Reno then hung-up his PHS and smiled "I get to babysit Jayden! Yes!" Reno then gulped down his coffee, ate the rest of his breakfast, and ran over to Zack's apartment to see his favorite little boy.

"Well I got you a babysitter" Zack smirked at his little boy who was focusing on eating his cereal.

"Who?" Jayden asked excitedly

"I see you weren't listening" Zack sighed but smiled "Uncle Reno is"

"Really?" Jayden asked in wonder

"Really, really"

"I've missed Uncle Reno!" Jayden cheered

"I know you have baby" Zack sadly, "I'm sure you two will have fun" Zack smiled "Knowing Reno he'll make sure you have a blast."

"Yay!" Jayden cheered again then finished his cereal, placed his bowl in the sink, and went over to his dad climbing onto his lap.

"Now what are you doing?" Zack smiled

Jayden then smirked as he looked at his father's small stud in his ear and started to fiddle with it "Playing with your earring"

Zack smiled "I swear your reverting back to your old ways" he chuckled

"Maybe I am" Jayden smirked still playing with the stud but then hugging his father "I'll miss you daddy"

"I know baby I'll miss you too" Zack then wrapped his arms around his little boy and stroked his cheek gently holding him close "I love you"

"I love you too daddy" Jayden grinned kissing the scar on his cheek like he always did when he obtained it even before when it was just a wound.

Zack then kissed Jayden in the exact same spot to make it fair. Zack heard in the doorbell ring "Ah must be Reno" he mused as he got up with Jayden in his arms, went over to the door, and looked through the peephole to see the infamous redhead.

"Yo let me in man I came running up here!" Reno grinned happily

Zack smirked as he opened the door to reveal an eager Reno.

"Yo came up here as fast I could!" he smirked walking into the apartment

"Thanks again Reno" Zack grinned, "Oh remember he'll need a nap later okay?"

"Yes Zack I've only been babysitting him for I don't know 3 years going on 4" Reno laughed

"Right sorry I have a lot on my mind" Zack rubbed the back of his head

"And a lot on your head yo!" Reno laughed

"Haha very funny Reno" Zack stuck his tongue at him "Anyway I need to go guys" Zack smiled at his son in his arms "I'll be home soon okay?"

"Yes daddy" Jayden grinned and kissed his cheek

"Bye Jayden I love you" Zack kissed his son back and gave him to Reno leaving the two of them alone which did not happen often because they always had Rude around. So it was either the day was going to end in chaos or be a wonderful. They both hoped it would be a wonderful.

XXX

Reno smiled at the little boy as he tried to find him in the apartment _'I knew I chose a great hiding place' _he smirked happily to himself as Jayden continued to look for him.

"Uncle Reno where are you?" Jayden pouted, as he looked "Come on this isn't fun anymore!"

Reno smirked, as Jayden got closer to where he was being behind the couch. He laid out his attack jumping and shouting out "Boo!" scaring Jayden

"Uncle Reno!" he pouted

"Hey look you found me yo!" he smiled down at him but saw he made him cry "Hey you alright Jade?"

"N-no" Jayden whimpered "You scared me…"

Reno frowned he should of known better then to scare Jayden "Hey I'm sorry Jayden"

Jayden looked up and saw that Reno looked sad and a bit hurt about what he did "It's alright I forgive you"

"Thank you Jade" Reno smiled "Would you like a hug?"

Jayden's eyes lit up happily "Please?" he smiled

"Of course" Reno hopped out from behind the couch and scooped Jayden up hugging him close "Gosh kid you know how to work me yo"

Jayden giggled, "Daddy say's it's a trait of mine"

"Oh I believe you Jade Oh I believe you!" Reno smiled as he held Jayden close feeling him nuzzling him and cuddling him something he missed very much. However, he thought _'Hmm… I wonder if Zack would care if I took him to the park to play?' _Reno thought about it and concluded that Zack would not care as long as he called him. "Jade go get your shoes and socks on yo!" Reno smirked as he let Jayden go

"Why Uncle Reno?" Jayden asked puzzled

"It's a surprise" Reno grinned "Now go yo!" as soon as Jayden left Reno got his PHS out and dialed Zack's number.

"Hello Zack speaking" *snip, snip*

"Hey yo" Reno smirked

"Is something wrong Reno?" Zack asked quizzically a little worried *snip, snip*

"Nah everything is good I was just wondering could I take Jayden to the park yo?"

"Oh yeah of course" Zack answered gleefully *snip, snip*

"Yo thanks Zack" Reno smiled

"Welcome Reno see you later" *snip, snip*

"Bye" Reno then hung up but looked at his PHS curiously "Did I hear snips on the other line?" he shook his then quickly remembered something important "Jayden don't forget to grab your inhaler yo!" Reno shouted

"Okay!" Jayden hollered as he tied his shoes, went over to the dresser, grabbed his inhaler, and ran back into the living room. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see come on let's go yo" Reno smiled as he took the little boy's hand and went out the door to their little adventure to the park.

XXX

Reno smiled as he walked down the street with Jayden holding his hand, who was looking around Midgar curiously. "Jayden has your dad never taken you through Midgar?"

"No he did" Jayden grinned, "I was just too young to remember."

"Ah that makes sense" Reno smirked as they came close to their destination.

"Uncle Reno are we close?"

"Yeah were pretty dang close" he smirked a bit more as they came to the entrance of the park they were going to.

"Your taking me to a park!" Jayden cheered happily

"Yep I sure am Jade" Reno was then tackled by a hug

"Thank you Uncle Reno, I love you" Jayden smiled as he hugged the lean man

And all Reno could do was just grin like an idiot but he finally let out "I love you too Jade" and placed a hand on his little shoulder.

Jayden nuzzled his leg a bit and cuddled him.

"Now let's go in and see the playground okay yo?" Reno let out happily

"Okay!" Jayden cheered as he got lead into the park by Reno.

Soon enough they found the playground and saw little children playing some older then Jayden but they seemed to be no bother.

"Okay Jayden stay where I can see you okay?" Reno asked sternly

Jayden nodded in understanding and went to the playground heading for the slide like any kid his age. But most would get nervous and ask for their mommy and daddy to get them at the end but Jayden was different he was brave like his father.

Jayden looked around to see kids playing on the equipment he wondered if he should introduce himself to them or just play on his own. _'Well I could make some new friends but what if they don't like me?'_ he thought to himself for a minute and went on trekking up to the top to get to the slide.

Reno smiled as Jayden got to the top and slid down the slide. It made him laugh that he went down a little too fast and landed on his butt, Jayden was not weak though and did not like to cry in front of strangers. "Jayden don't go down so fast baby," Reno hollered

"Yes" Jayden replied and went onto the equipment again only to be stopped by some other children.

"Hey this is ours now raven boy" a girl let out.

"Raven boy?" Jayden looked at her puzzled

"Your hair is colored like a raven," a boy laughed "Kind of weird" he drawled out

"And it's a spiky mess too" the girl laughed, "What your mommy style it for you?" she mocked

"N-no my hair is naturally spiky" Jayden replied nervously "and I don't have a mommy"

"No ones hair is naturally spiky" the boy scoffed "The only person that I know of who has naturally spiky hair is Zack Fair"

"That's my daddy" Jayden grinned

"No way!" the girl let out shocked "You're lying!"

"No I'm not" Jayden smiled "I'm Jayden Fair"

The two looked at each other then looked back at Jayden and looked at his features

Jayden had black spiky hair with little bangs in the front that were wispy spikes, he had Zack's original hazel eyes, Zack's creamy tan skin, and Jayden could not hold still for a second.

"Your eyes are hazel though" The two let out

"Daddy's eyes were originally hazel before he had them mako infused" Jayden smiled shyly "Do you believe me now?"

The girl and boy looked at each then at Jayden "Yeah we believe you"

"Do you want to play with us?" the girl smiled

"Would I!" Jayden grinned

"Awesome!" the boy smiled "Were playing SOLIDIER, who would you like to be?"

Jayden smirked "Could I be Zack Fair?"

The girl and boy laughed and the girl smiled "Yeah you can be your dad"

"Thank you" Jayden nodded

"I'll be Sephiroth then" the boy cheered "He's so cool!"

"He is cool but a bit," Jayden thought of a word "intimidating?"

The boy laughed, "I see you met him?"

"Yeah I met all the first's" Jayden smiled sadly then took out his necklace and held to his little chest for a moment. "Sorry one of them was really special to me."

"Who?" the girl asked curiously

"My grandpa" Jayden smiled as a tear fell when he saw a white feather pass by "I-I mean Angeal" he replied nervously as he wiped a tear away "Anyway let's play!"

"Yeah!" the two smiled

"Lacy is the Wutai!" the little boy yelled

"Well I'm going to beat you Brad!" Lacy smirked

"Fat chance!" Jayden and Brad then ran off hiding from her, to attack when necessary.

Reno looked around at the playground and saw Jayden he smiled and saw he had made some friends "Good for you Jade" Reno smiled as he continued to look at the scenery

Jayden smiled as Lacy got closer to him and closer when he finally pounced on her "Got you!" he shouted as he tackled her

"Ah!" Lacy shouted, "You won't get me Fair!" and started to tickle him

"Hey no fair!" Jayden giggled as he was tickled "Seph help!" he hollered

Soon Brad came and tickled Lacy back letting go of Jayden "Run Zack!" he yelled playfully still in their roles

Jayden did as he was told and ran off but soon he felt his lungs ache "Ow…" he started to lag a bit then started to stumble a bit "Uncle Reno" he moaned as he sat himself on to the ground gently. _'Maybe if I lie down and take a nap it will go'_ Jayden mused to himself as he laid himself down and closed his eyes hoping the small attack would pass.

"Hey where did Jayden go?" Lacy let out

"I-I don't know" remarked Brad as he scanned the park to see Jayden collapsed on the ground "He's on the ground" he let out curiously

Lacy then got up and ran over to Jayden "Jayden are you alright?" she asked but no answer

"Jayden?" Brad hesitantly went over to him and he got no answer

Lacy looked scared and screamed, "Help!"

Reno came out of his daze and looked around "I thought I heard someone scream yo?" he said curiously looking around he couldn't see Jayden "Jade, where are you?" he asked he then heard a scream again. Reno looked around and saw to the left of him two little kids no older then Jayden standing over someone. And time seemed to stop for Reno when he saw the little body that looked like Jayden. "Dear Gaia no!" he told himself quietly and ran over to the little children.

Lacy knelt down in front of Jayden in panic "Jayden come on this isn't funny get up!"

"Lacy stop that's not going to work" Brad let out nervously as he looked around for an adult but soon saw a lanky redheaded man running toward them. "Who's that?" he asked aloud

Reno then quickly ran to Jayden and looked at the little kids but passed them over he quickly sat on the ground and took Jayden into his lap and taking the inhaler out of his pocket. "Okay it's going to be alright, he'll be alright" Reno muttered to himself as he put the mouthpiece of the inhaler into Jayden's little mouth and gave him a puff. "Come on Jade breath baby" Reno choked out in a panic

"Who is this Brad?" Lacy asked curiously

"I don't know but I think he's a Turk" he mused as he looked at Reno

Reno ignored the kids and focused on Jayden giving him another puff. "Baby breathes for me please!" Reno pleaded to Jayden as he held him closer giving him more puffs "Jayden come on I can't have you die on me baby!" Reno felt tears go streaming down his face. "I love you too damn much to let you go on me!" Reno let his head fall in sadness and he sobbed for Jayden, when he heard a small voice.

"Don't cry Uncle Reno" Jayden smiled up tiredly "I'm alright I just took a nap to get my attack ease down"

Reno then burst into tears as he clutched Jayden close bringing his face into his chest "Baby don't you ever scare me like that again!" Reno cried as he yelled at him "You almost gave me a heart attack and I'm only 25 yo!" he snapped at the little boy in his arms but sobbed more "I was afraid I almost lost you!"

"I-I'm sorry Uncle Reno" Jayden let out hesitantly as he started to cry "I-I didn't mean to scare you…"

Reno looked down at Jayden and he saw he looked very sad, scared, and most of all sorry. "I'm sorry if I scared you Jayden, but you really scared me" Reno let out in a sob "I thought I lost you baby and your dad would have killed me! Hell I don't even think he'll let me babysit you after this!" Reno looked down at him and saw he was making him cry more then he was.

"I-I'm really sorry Uncle Reno" Jayden sobbed placing his face in his chest

Reno frowned and held Jayden closer "It's okay Jade, I'm not mad anymore" Reno let out sadly "I'm sorry I snapped yo," He felt Jayden hug him "I was just afraid that I lost you" he frowned "I love you baby"

Jayden sniffed "I love you too Uncle Reno" Jayden choked out and sobbed into his chest more.

"Don't cry Jade" Reno soothed and saw the kids had left.

"I-I can't help it" Jayden wept as he felt Reno hold him closer and kiss his face gently.

"Let's take you home" Reno smiled sadly and got up with Jayden in his arms cradling him gently as he buried his face into Reno's chest.

XXX

Reno entered the apartment and flopped onto the couch sitting Jayden down onto his lap, something he had missed dearly while at the park.

"Uncle Reno?" Jayden let out nervously

"Yeah Jade?"

"Could you make me lunch please?" Jayden smiled up at him

"Yeah Jayden I can" Reno sighed happily "What would you like yo?

"PB&J please?" Jayden grinned

"That sounds good to me" Reno smirked as he got up and headed to the kitchen

Jayden followed him in and saw as he tried to retrieve the three ingredients he needed and a knife.

"You're funny Uncle Reno," Jayden giggled as he saw Reno look in the most obscure places.

"I know I am" Reno smirked as he stopped and looked in the right places finding everything he needed "Got the stuff!"

Jayden giggled again as he saw Reno make the sandwiches being sloppy and silly.

"I'm happy I can make you giggle Jade!" Reno grinned as he finished up and went on an adventure for chips. "Jayden where are the chips?"

"Daddy usually has them on the counter or the pantry" Jayden let out quizzically.

Reno looked and found them on the counter "Yeah jackpot yo!" he cheered as he placed a handful of chips onto each plate. "Their all done" he smiled with a sigh picking up both plates and taking them to the table.

Jayden looked at his usual seat and smirked "So we meet again!"

"Jayden do you have a problem with the chair?" Reno chuckled

"I usually have to try and get on it myself" Jayden sighed "But I usually get defeated"

"Ah" Reno smiled as he witnessed said fight and saw the failure

"See" Jayden pouted

"Try again Jade" Reno smirked

"Okay" Jayden looked at Reno quizzically then tried again more determined then before

"You got it" Reno smirked at the little boy

"I-I know" Jayden let out as he got himself up onto the stack of phonebooks "I did it!"

"You did" Reno smiled as he went over to Jayden and kissed his forehead "determination can do wonderful things yo"

"Thank you Uncle Reno" Jayden grinned as he reached up and kissed his chin.

"Your welcome" Reno grinned as he went over to the other side of the table and sat himself down

Jayden started munching on his food quietly when he looked at Reno's face, and noticed something he never took notice to before. "Uncle Reno?"

Reno took a bite of his sandwich and let out a mumbled "Yeah?"

"What are those red marks on your cheeks?" Jayden pointed to where they were on his face

"Oh" Reno grinned and popped a chip in his mouth "Those would be my tattoos yo"

"What's a tattoo?" Jayden asked quizzically

"Its art that you can get on your body that's permanent" Reno smiled

"So they'll be there forever?" Jayden asked as he ate his chips

"Yep" Reno smiled gently "I've had them since I met you"

"I never really noticed," Jayden let out shyly "I-I just wanted to know"

Reno smiled as he finished his food "Calm down Jayden I know you were just curios"

"O-okay" Jayden smiled shyly and jumped down as Reno got up

"Well I'm beat" Reno sighed and went over to the couch plopping down "Ah, I missed you couch" he saw Jayden stand in front of him shyly making Reno grin

"Uncle Reno could I sit with you?" Jayden asked nervously

"Of course" Reno smiled taking Jayden and setting him on his lap "Better?"

Jayden looked up at kissed his chin again "Yeah"

"Good then you won't mind this then yo" Reno laid to the side then went onto his back making Jayden lie down with him.

"Nope" Jayden grinned, as he got comfortable on Reno. Lying on his tummy and placing his head on his chest listen to his heartbeat. "Thank you for letting me take a nap on you Uncle Reno"

"No problem Jade" Reno grinned wrapping an arms around him protectively as him and Jayden drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Zack smirked as he let himself into the apartment happier then ever. He had presents for Jayden, and he got himself something as well. "Reno where are you man?"

Reno heard his name and looked to see if Jayden was still with him, and he was still on him with his arms wrapped around him securely. "Who's here yo?" he let out tiredly

Zack grinned then popped out "Hey Reno miss me?"

Reno looked at the man before him and went wide-eyed "Who are you yo?"

"Oh come on Reno it's me!" Zack smirked

He looked at the man claiming to be Zack and saw the scar on his left cheek "z-Zack?"

"One and only" he grinned

"You look so different" Reno's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it was Zack!

"Huh, I didn't think I looked that different" Zack pouted

"You got a sort of haircut?" Reno replied quizzically

Zack laughed "Yeah all they did was layered my spikes and trimmed the, and now it's all neat!"

"You have sideburns yo"

"I know I do!" Zack replied excitedly "I thought they were awesome"

"Why do you have one spike hanging down yo?"

"Oh well that one wouldn't go with the others when I had the rest trimmed and layered" Zack grinned "I like it though it's like having my bangs again except it's just one spike"

Reno smiled at Zack's liking of his own haircut and looked at him again and he could see the once very young SOLIDIER who was all grown up now. "You look grown-up yo"

"Really?" Zack asked with a smile

"Yeah, you look like a dad too" Reno smirked

"Hey I'm not that old!" Zack pouted "Your older then me!"

"I'm a year older man" Reno sighed, "Let's hope Jayden can recognize you yo"

Zack grinned, "I'm sure he can recognize his own daddy"

"Speaking of Jayden" Reno sighed again "We had a bit of a scare at the park…"

Zack looked at him concerned "What kind of scare?"

"Asthma attack yo"

"You had the inhaler right?" Zack asked even more concerned

"Yeah, but I kind of yelled at him" Reno sat up waiting to be lectured and told he could not babysit him anymore.

Zack looked at the redhead with concern, he looked like he felt horrible "Reno what happened?"

"Jayden had a minor attack, so he decided to just lie down and take a nap breathing in slowly" Reno felt tears "I thought he passed out so I panicked yo"

"What else happened?"

"I got to him and gave him some puffs of the inhaler" Reno chocked the last bit out "But then he woke up and he smiled at me saying he was alright that he just took a nap to see if it would ease down but he scared me so bad that I yelled at him and scared him." He put his hands in his face "I understand if you don't want me babysitting him anymore yo"

Zack looked at Reno and smiled gently at him, patting his shoulder "Reno I would of done the same thing, don't worry you were just acting on instinct"

Reno looked up and smiled "I can still babysit him"

"Of course" Zack smirked "You and Rude are his official babysitters"

Reno then placed Jayden on the other side of the couch gently and attacked Zack with a hug "I love you Zack!"

"Hey you're going to ruin my hair!" Zack laughed "I love you too Reno now get off!"

Reno let go and smirked "You're looking good Fair, that's all I got to say!" he gave Zack a catcall

"Reno!" Zack blushed

But Reno just laughed and got up leaning down to Jayden "Hey don't freak out too much when you see your dad okay?" and kissed him gently on the cheek and ruffled his hair "See you later Fair" Reno smirked walking out the door.

Zack smiled and sighed "See you later Reno" watched as the door closed and went over to Jayden scooping him up "Well Jayden I see you had a day of excitement, and scaring your Uncle." He chuckled "Try not to do that or you could cause him so heart complications" he kissed Jayden gently and sat him back on the couch "Man I'm hungry, I think I'll make dinner"

XXX

Jayden woke up to the smell of spaghetti sauce something his dad made when he was happy which made Jayden happy. He ran to the kitchen to great his father but saw someone else someone who did not really look like his father. "W-who are you?" Jayden let out nervously

Zack turned around and smiled "Hey buddy I missed you!"

Jayden went wide-eyed "Who are you?" he asked again scared

Zack pouted a bit "Jayden it's me" he laughed "Come on buddy this isn't funny I know you can recognize me." He walked closer to Jayden

Jayden backed up "H-how do you know my name!"

"Jayden come on it's me daddy" Zack frowned

Jayden looked at him but only saw a man that did not look like his father "My daddy has messy hair!"

Zack frowned more "Baby I got a haircut" he looked at him quizzically "I didn't think it changed the way I looked that much…"

Jayden looked up at the man and saw his facial features. _'This man looks like my daddy, but a lot older'_ he looked at his face again and saw he had his fathers blue eyes, his classic stud, but the thing that caught Jayden that told him that this man was his father was the scar on his left cheek. Jayden then felt horrible "Daddy?"

"Yes baby" Zack sighed with relief "It's me now come here and give me a hug!"

Jayden saw Zack kneel down and open his arms up welcoming him. And Jayden took that welcome graciously.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you daddy!" Jayden sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

Zack smiled "It's alright baby I forgive you" he hugged him close and felt him nuzzle him "I look older huh?"

"Yeah daddy" Jayden smiled

"I guess no one is going to think were brothers anymore huh?" Zack smirked

Jayden laughed, "No daddy, you actually look like a daddy now!"

"Hey I didn't before?" Zack asked shocked

"You did to me daddy" Jayden giggled, "You'll always be my daddy!"

"And you'll always be my son" Zack smiled gently

"You're my hero daddy!" Jayden grinned and kissed his scar

"That makes me happy to know Jayden" Zack kissed Jayden back in the same spot "Come on baby let's go eat okay?"

"Yes daddy!" Jayden grinned as he felt his father scoop him up, hold him close for a moment, and take him to the table.

'_Little boy you are my world, I love you more then anything my heart could desire, because what my desire's is you baby. I am glad that I'm your hero, I always want to be your hero Jayden. Even when you don't need me anymore and you are all grown up. You'll always be my baby, my baby that I love.'_ Zack thought to himself in utter bliss of being a father as always thanking the goddess that he had his son forever and always no matter what.

XXX

Me: Ah Zack that was so touching! *hugs him*

Zack: T-thanks… *embarrassed*

Jayden: You'll always be my hero daddy!

Zack: I know baby come here! *hugs Jayden*

Me: D'aw! *grins like an idiot*

Zack: I love my hairstyle now man!

Me: I do too ;)

Zack: Jay? *backs away*

Me: *glomps* You're mine now Fair! *drags him away*

Zack: Yes, yes…. *sigh* I'll be home soon Jayden… Reno is here to watch you… *dragged off*

Jayden: Bye daddy? O.o


	11. A Day of Exploration!

*Disclaimer!* I don't not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters but I do own little cutie Jayden and a Turk they all belong to Square!

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in SO LONG and hopefully this chapter isn't crap. And yes a new OC is coming into the story and he's pretty "colorful" but you'll like him! But anyway let's get on with the story shall we! X3

Ch.11

On the coast of Costa Del Sol you can see a tall sleek raven haired man playing with his little boy, who knew this, would ever be Zack Fair right?

"Come on daddy! Let's play with the ball!" Jayden giggled lifting up the big beach ball over his head smiling so brightly at his father.

Zack couldn't help but smile at this he loved how active his little boy was! He was literally a spitting image of him! Hair, eyes, everything.. He was his son and such a beautiful boy he has become. Jayden had finally grown out of his chubby phase of toddlerhood becoming thin yet still stocky like his father. He still had asthma but it wasn't so bad he could run around happily he just had to be careful not to over exert himself or get too excited. But this was Jayden! The son of Zack Fair who's naturally very puppy like which made Zack laugh at the now 4 half year old which made his asthma still a bit hard to control but still better than before when it was horrible.

"Hey I want to play too man!" Rex laughed walking up to the two raven heads.

They both looked at the new and kind of scary man curiously. "Who are you?"

Rex pouted "The names Rex! And Zack stop kidding around you know who I am! We both started together! Rex Marlow! I'm a Turk!"

It soon all came back to Zack "NO! NOT YOU!"

"Oh I see you do remember me" Rex smirked and winked.

The Soldier went wide-eyed. "NO you stop that! It was one time!"

"What was one time?" Jayden asked innocently

"Me and your dad had-" Rex soon got his mouth covered by Cissnei.

"We do not talk that way in front of Jayden, Rex. He is merely a little boy." Cissnei let out gently.

"Oh come on! He could use an early lesson on the birds and the bees!" Rex replied with a click of the tongue. "Or in this case the bees and the bees" he winked

Cissnei sighed at the auburn haired man shaking her head "No Rex, you don't need to corrupt his mind." She soon pulled on his right ear where he had a stud of a pentagram. "And would you take that thing out for Shiva's sake!" The girl then started yanking on his left ear which was pierced from top to bottom.

Zack couldn't help but laugh at the two with all their bickering. "Awe gingers and their tempers"

Rex and Cissnei soon stopped fighting turning toward Zack. "We are NOT gingers!"

"So excuse you" Rex pouted sticking his tongue out at Zack

Zack then hung his head. "Oh Rex cool your jets"

" can I play with you?" Jayden asked gently looking up at him with his big hazel eyes.

Rex looked down to see then smiling very big. "Course I will Jayden, And please just call me Rex!" the man laughed gently taking his hand.

Zack soon put on a sad face. "But I thought we were going to play Jayden" he gave a sad whine but his son and Rex just passed it off making Zack more sad.

"Oh stop it Zack, it's good for him to get to know other people then just be around you like he has been lately" Cissnei nodded with a smile.

"But… It's Rex!" He let out in a pouty voice! Now in disregard Rex can be scary… Considering he is the one in ShinRa that does most of the killing. He is very intimidating being at 6'3 and 205 pounds all muscle, this Turk is someone you don't want to mess with at anytime he's "on the job". "And Jayden is around other people then just me"

"Now Zack, it's not nice to judge a book by their cover. You know that better than anyone, and yes I understand Jayden is around people other than you but it's nice to make new friend." The woman let out softly. "And just because Rex kills and even… Does it for fun doesn't mean he's a bad guy, if you would like to know he is actually very good with kids, he loves kids very much actually." She giggled and pointing at the scene

Rex smiled as Jayden tossed him the ball! "Yeah nice job Jayden!"

Jayden grinned happily as he caught the ball "Yay! I did good!"

"Yes you did! Now try catching this bud!" the older man grinned back giving the little boy a wink as he threw the ball to him gently and he just gave a warm look as the little boy caught the ball. He couldn't help but like this kid and he was glad he decided to come on this trip, he got to meet someone as awesome as him.

"Yeah! I caught it!" Jayden giggled happily and looked around for his daddy soon spotting him "Daddy! Daddy! Did you see that!? I caught it!"

Zack felt warm seeing this moment it just made him all fuzzy inside and overwhelming, fatherhood was certainly a treat to him.. It just felt so right being able to watch these moments before his eyes watching his son grow every second. "I sure did baby! It was real good!" he hollered back to him with a smile!

Cissnei watched this moment as well smiling knowing Zack truly loved being a parent and it was apparent to anyone who knew him.

But as soon as this sweet moment ended Genesis copies started creeping out of the ocean to the shore making Zack go wide-eyed as one started coming close to his precious baby! He reacted fast calling out to his son "JAYDEN! RUN!"

Jayden cocked his head to the side as like his dad does. But the little boy spots the copy out of the corner of his eye, making him freeze up scared for his own fate. He covered his eyes not wanting to see it but he hears a crash and uncovers his eyes seeing it dead making Jayden confused and shocked he looks up to see Rex with blood spatter on his chest and stomach. "Um…"

Rex huffed as he cleaned the blood of his brass knuckles. "Never leave home without them!"

"That's great to know Rex! Now use your damn killing skills!" Cissnei yelled running over grabbing Jayden quick!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah!" Rex rolled his eyes as he sends his fist back into a copy breaking its nose and knocking it out as well. "I got this"

Zack soon ran over with an umbrella. "Ready to rock this!"

"An umbrella Zack, Really?" Rex let out unamused

"Hey it was the only weapon around here I could find!" The Soldier protested hitting a copy and two others!

"Alright man! Whatever floats your boat!" Rex let out kicking a copy in the stomach hard!

"Hey I think I'll do just fine!" Zack glared knocking out a copy.

"Oh sure and then you'll be like "Oh look! I'm the hero!" and be all giddy!"

"Hey that ain't true! I'm not like that at all!" he growled knocking out another enemy

"Oh really? I want you to disprove that." Rex smirked punching a copy in the face and uses his other hand to push it into the weapon making its face dig into the brass and practically stuck till Rex kick it in the stomach forcing it off. "Well that dude's face is ugly."

"Well you made it that way!" The raven haired man groaned as he knocked out another.

"Are you saying I make people ugly!?" The Turk pouted a bit as he continued his work!

"No Rex! You make them as pretty as a peach!" Zack sighed soon finishing. He took a deep breath leaning over to take a breather "Man…"

"Man yourself" Rex groaned flopping down on the shore. "Ugh…."

Jayden soon ran over hugging his daddy's leg! "D-Daddy! Are you hurt! Nothing is broken right!?" he was so worried, he couldn't lose his father… He just wouldn't allow it as he started checking his body all over.

Cissnei walked over seeing the scene. "He sure does get worried over you Zack."

"He's protective of his daddy." The Soldier replied with a small smile as he picked his son up giving him a kiss. "I'm fine Jayden. There is nothing to worry about."

"A-Are you sure daddy!" The little boy tried to speak but got a finger placed on his lips.

"I'm just fine sweetheart now calm down before you give yourself an aneurism."

"Y-Yes daddy and what's an aneurism?" Jayden gave a small sniffle and soon saw Tseng. "Uncle Tseng!"

Tseng waved gently as he went over to the small group, the older Turk was in his suit and all business.

"Hey boss man, no trunks?" Rex smirked.

"Only in your dreams Rex" The head Turk let out unamused by him.

"Oh no in my dreams your bound and-" He soon got kicked in the head letting out a shrill cry "OW! Cissnei!" he whined rubbing the side of his head

"What did I tell you!? NO TALKING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF JAYDEN!" She growled kicking him again!

Jayden couldn't help but giggle at this! It was funny to him. "Uncle Rex is getting beaten up by auntie Cissnei"

Zack laughed at that "He sure is huh"

"Anyway" the older Turk sighed "Zack you have been requested to go to Junon."

"What!? Why? I'm on vacation man-"

"It was requested by the General, it's getting destroyed and he needs to speak with you."

Zack couldn't help but sigh. "Fine... I'll go."

Jayden looked down at that and began to cling onto Zack's side. He was sad now he didn't want to be away from his daddy… But he has no choice but to let him go and do this… And hopefully, his daddy won't have any more risky missions after this…

"When do I need to leave?"

"Now, it's important Zack" Tseng nodded

"What about Jayden?" Zack remarked narrowing his eyes.

"We'll take him home and Rex will watch over him since Cissnei needs to leave as well.

Zack looked down more this was all making him frustrated… He was getting more scared each time he went on missions… What if one day he leaves his son all because he was following orders… It would hurt him to just up and go not even saying goodbye to his baby boy… But ShinRa doesn't seem to care whether his son loses his father or not.

Jayden looked down too but wipes at his daddy's eyes. "Please don't cry daddy… You'll be home right?"

"Of course I'll be home baby!" The raven head replied. "Aren't I always home?"

"Yeah daddy, you are. I'm just making sure."

Zack smiled as he hugged his son close giving gentle kisses on his face. "I love you always remember that and I'll be home soon. Alright?"

"Yes daddy" the little raven head replied kissing him back and showing him loves.

The young father smiled at that as he gave his son one last hug and kiss before handing him over to Rex.

Rex took Jayden into his arms gently giving the little boy a small smile. "Don't worry Jayden we'll have some fun before your dad comes home alright?"

Jayden nodded as he watched his father leave looking down a bit more. It made him sad that he was going so soon… It just felt like his heart hurt…

Rex unlocked the door to Zack's apartment opening it up and allowing Jayden to go first.

Jayden walked in sadly wanting his daddy… His father was his best friend in the whole wide world and he wished he could tell him that but he always gets flustered and nervous over how his daddy would react making him just stay in their room whimpering like a puppy and concerning Zack over why his son is acting like so distant sometimes.

"So Jayden, you want to watch cartoons? A movie? Play a game?"

"I want to watch a movie…" the little boy let out gently.

"Alright then, you go sit on the couch while I look for one. Okay?" Rex smiled as he went over to entertainment center going through the videos and dvds.

Jayden sat on the couch as he watched Rex look for a movie.

"Want to watch Beethoven?"

"No."

"How about Digimon?"

"Nope"

"Pokemon?"

"No thanks"

Rex sighed "What do you want to watch then Jayden?"

"Land Before Time please" He replied in a small voice.

The Turk gave a small smile. "Alright." He put the video in and pressed play as he stood up looking over to the little boy. "What do you want for dinner buddy?"

"Can I have Pizza please?" Jayden looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure thing bud" Rex smiled back letting out a small laugh as he heads into the kitchen.

The little raven head watched as the Turk left into the kitchen and began to sneak out of the apartment to explore The ShinRa Building since he has the chance to do so maybe see a few people along the way

Jayden giggled as he went exploring floor to floor! It was so much fun for him seeing the Turks and other SOLDIER's, he looked at them in awe; this building was just so cool to him! So full of surprises! Soon the little boy came to the Scientists floor, but there was something… Off about it like there wasn't something right going on… But Puppy Junior decided to take a risk and take a look in seeing what this floor had to bestow upon him.

Rex smiled happily as he made this pizza for him and Jayden; he couldn't help liking this little boy since not many people like him in the first place… He put the sauce and the cheese on the pizza but then wondered what toppings would Jayden like. "Hey Jayden, what do you like on your pizza!" he smiled gently.

No response… Just silence.

"Jayden?" the Turk let out in a concerned tone as he looked into the living room to see no one! Rex soon started to panic! "Jayden!?" The auburn man started to search the whole apartment in worry! "Jayden! Stop playing around buddy! This isn't funny!" he let out in even more worry… But there was no trace of Jayden anywhere… "Oh goddess… I'm so screwed!" Rex then ran out frantically searching for the missing little boy.

Jayden giggled as he walked around the Scientists floor happily looking into room and looking at the monsters they've created. "Wow this stuff is so cool!" he smiled as he tapped the glass on a capsule with a monster inside.

The monster blinked at Jayden placing a hand on the window gently.

The little raven boy was surprised by that action.. "Huh?" He didn't understand this monster.. It had feelings..? He looked at it more and stroked the glass softly. "Are you okay mister monster...?"

The monster made a scared sound it was diffidently different from the other ones... It was almost human..

"Maybe I should get you out of here.." Jayden concluded gently as he looked into it's eyes.. It diffidently looked scared but not scared enough to hurt anything he went over to the side opening the capsule up.

The monster looked around and you could see a small smile on his face.. He patted Jayden's head softly as well as giving him a lick then runs off.

The little boy stood there for a minute processing what just happened and shakes his head. "I don't understand the world." He sighed running off again to explore other things down here.

***Meanwhile***

Rex frantically searches everywhere in the ShinRa building for this kid! It was madness he looked around in the SOLDIER floor asking everyone if they've seen Jayden but no such luck, then he went on to the Turk floor looking in broom closets and asking rookies if they've seen him but again no luck.

Reno leaned watched as Rex ran around like a chocobo with it's head cut off. "Man take it easy"

The young took looked over seeing one of his superiors making him frown "Take it easy!? I was trusted into taking care of Fair's kid!"

"I know now calm down man." Reno sighed as he pushed himself off from the wall going over to him "Just think of where little boys like to go."

"Well they like to go anywhere."

"Yeah but what do little boys like that is cool to them?"

Rex thought and snapped his fingers "Science"

"Bingo so where is he Rex?" Reno smirked

The young Turk thought and went wide-eyed "OH GOD!" he then ran off going straight to the science department.

"I really shouldn't but I guess I will." Reno sighed as he runs after Rex knowing this could be trouble for them and probably Jayden. They just both hoped Hojo wouldn't find him..

Our little hyper explore was now in a lab he looking at all the chemicals and small experiments going on in there it was so cool to him! But he soon heard someone enter the lab making him turn right around facing a creepy old man "Uh... Hi.." He smiled nervously.

Hojo entered the lab expecting no one to be in there especially not a small child, he raised a brow at this child normally he would make anyone just leave but his mind started to whirl around with the idea of experimenting on him. A sick sadistic smile soon twisted onto his lips. "Hello there little one, what's your name?" His eyes twinkled a bit at the thought of splicing this little boys genes or even better creating a powerful monster from him!

"My name's Jayden.." The raven let out shyly as he backed away a little bit scared of the smile the old man had... He looked so scary...

"What a cute name for a cute little boy." He smirked as he came closer "Don't be scared Jayden, I wont hurt you" he lied

"Y-You wont?" Jayden questioned not believing this man.

"Not at all, why would I hurt someone so adorable.. So innocent and cute..?" Hojo pretended to gawk as he came closer to the little boy now standing above him. "Why don't you come to my office?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or go anywhere with anyone I don't know." he nodded.

"I'm not a stranger Jayden." The Scientist frowned and kicked himself in his mind by saying what he had said before. "You can trust me."

"I don't know you though and my daddy said to never go with anyone I don't know."

The old man was becoming frustrated he couldn't get this kid to budge and it annoyed the hell out of him! "Listen kid I promise I wont hurt you-"

"Stop right there!" Rex called out as he walked in with Reno.

Jayden smiled happily at his uncles "Uncle Rex and Reno!" he then ran past Hojo hopping into Reno's arms!

Reno smiles and hugs him close "Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah" The little boy giggled.

"Hey Hojo stop terrorizing kids." Rex growls with a glare and mutters "Pedophile."

"Oh hush you Turk I wasn't going to do anything to the child." The scientist scoffed.

"Oh sure Hojo like you never used kids in your experiments." Reno growled as he held his nephew close and protectively.

"Well you three can go now shoo!" Hojo growled as he pushed them out

"Hey watch where your hands go buddy! I like to have fun with guys but not fugly ones!" Rex scowled and complained!

"Oh shut up Rex!" Reno groaned as Hojo pushed them out and locked the door.

Jayden giggled at their bickering it made him smile cause it was funny.

"And you little boy, why did you leave?" Rex narrowed his eyes at him.

"Cause I wanted to explore..." The little boy pursed his lips innocently

"Yeah well no more exploring today okay?" Reno nodded giving him a small smile.

"Okay uncle Reno."

"Now let's get back to the apartment." The younger Turk stated as he and Reno walked along with Jayden in Reno's arms.

***Later***

They all soon got to the apartment and Reno lounged with Jayden as he watched the movie as Rex made Pizza. And they all ate it and Jayden fell right to sleep as soon as Zack came home.

Zack smiled at his son at his son softly he was so cute he picked him up softly from the couch and lays down with Jayden on his chest snoozing away. "Goodnight my son, I love you so much." Zack then slumbered on into blissful sleep along with Jayden.


	12. Meeting Someone Like You Part One

*Disclaimer!* I don't own any Final Fantasy VII characters except Jayden, and my friend owning Lily Sinclair. All other characters owned by Square Enix.

A/N: Man I'm really horrible at updating my most popular story, but hopefully I'll get better at updating, and hopefully you will all like Lily. =3

Jayden looked around as he sat bored in the SOLDIER lounge as he waited for his father to finish his mission reports and doing practice missions, he was now 5 years old and can be in the lounge and entertain himself which means he gets to look at men's magazines or exercise... Not so much fun for a kid who will be in school soon, he then looks up to see Cloud. "Hi Cloud!"

Cloud looks over and gives a small smile as he walks over "Hi Jayden, you waiting on Zack?" He asks softly, he is quite the shy young man he then tussles his blonde spikes gently.

"I guess you could say that, daddy has paperwork and to do practice missions. I don't know when he'll be done.." the small child replied pouting upset he has to sit here with boring things to do.

"I'm sorry Jayden." Cloud retorted with a small frown toward the child, his life was boring when he was a kid too out in the country though it was always fun riding Chocobos. "You know Jayden maybe when I have a day off and Zack has work I'll take you to a Chocobo ranch." He nodded with a smile.

The onyx haired boy then looked up with bright excited eyes! That was probably the best thing he ever heard of! "Seriously?!" He exclaimed

"Seriously" The spiky blonde nodded then heard a shout giving a little cringe. "Well I gotta go Jayden, see you later okay?" He smiled then went running off!

Jayden gave a little sigh sitting there bored again as ever when he looks up only to see a redhead who looks just like his Uncle Reno only a-

"So you're the famous Jayden my dad is always talking about?" The redhead child retorts raising a brow looking at him not very amused. "You're not THAT cute" the kid replies with a roll of her eyes

Jayden frowns at this and moves away from her his feelings getting hurt by someone he doesn't even know. "Why are you picking on me..? I don't even know who you are.."

"I'm Reno's kid" This wild girl replies as she shakes out her shoulder length spikes out and looks to him. "Man aren't you bored up here all the time? The Turk floor is SO much more fun!"

"Uncle Reno has a daughter?!" The raven haired boy squeaks surprised! He was always around him yet he never knew about her!

"Duh? I look just like him butt." She replied as she sticks her tongue out, she definitely has attitude.. "I'm Lily, Lily Sinclair. I just moved here from the 7th sector slums."

"Really..?"

"Yeah" she noted with a nod she was around his age but taller maybe a year or two older than him she was.. pretty though.

Jayden looked at her curiously noting all her features there were some differences between her and his uncle but other than that she's a spitting image of him... Just like him with his own dad. As he looked at her he was starting to develop a little crush on her...

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Lily asked with a raised brow and a curious gaze.

He soon realized he was staring at her making him shake his head and look down shyly. "I'm sorry... you're just so pretty.. to me.." Jayden crooked out nervously now feeling nauseous.

The redhead girl was now speechless... no one ever said she was pretty... no one ever thought she was pretty.. all people thought was she was a dirty slum rat that had no father her whole life.. Lily wanted to say thank you but all she did was punch Jayden in the arm then quickly run off nearly in tears!

"Ow! Hey that-" Jayden rubbed his arm and sees her running off making him forget all about his arm and just run after her! "Hey Lily don't go! Please!" He called out wanting to talk to her still and maybe play!

"Go away! Quit following me you weirdo!" She calls out as she runs to the elevator!

"But I wanna be your friend!"

"You don't want a friend like me! I'm just bad news for you!" Lily cries out she never really had friends... everyone always said she was to mean or no fun, all this was too much for her especially from a boy..

Jayden soon caught up to her and places an arm on her shoulder gently but he then feels her turn around and hug him. "Lily..?"

"I'll be your friend.. if you promise you'll never leave me."

"I won't leave you.. and if I do it won't take too long for me to come back." He notes softly and hugs her back gently.

"Good" She says softly and wipes at her eyes. "You wanna do something fun?" She asks with soft dark cerulean blue eyes.

"Yeah I would love to" Jayden replies giggling cutely.

"Alright let's get out of here than!" Lily smiles as they run into the elevator giggling when they see a boot get between the doors of the elevator only to see Zack...

"Now what are you two doing..?" The tall onyx haired man asks raising a brow.

Now Lily was in absolute awe her favorite 1st class SOLDIER other than Genesis and Sephiroth is standing before her! She then looked to Jayden with this big grin on her face! "Your daddy is Zack Fair?!"

"Yeah, don't I look just like him?" Jayden asks with a giggle.

Zack looks between the two of them curiously and sees they are friends. "Jayden is this a new friend of yours?"

"Yeah! Her name is Lily!" Jayden remarks giggling

"Oh! Your Reno's daughter that just moved here huh?" The man replies with that lovely smile of his.

She swoons a little and giggles cutely "Yeah whatever you say."

Zack laughs at this and looks to his son. "So where are you heading off to?" He then quirks a brow in question.

"Um..." Jayden then looks to Lily for an answer.

"We were heading to the park down below the plate, or gonna help with her flowers." Lily nods with a sweet smile.

Zack was diffidently surprised Lily knows Aerith. "Alright you guys can go, I'll come get you later alright?"

"Okay daddy!" Jayden smiles and hits the button that leads to the lobby and waves to him with Lily happily as the door closes.

The young soldier waves back as he watches the doors close and the elevator go down and quickly calls Reno "Yeah they're leaving, I know it's so cute! I hope they're like that till were old! Mhmm, you wanna spy on them?" Zack then smirks giving a nod. "Yeah I'm with ya man!" Zack snickers as he hangs up and heads over the stairs going down two steps at a time meeting up with Reno as he does and both head out ready to spy on their kids!


	13. Meeting Someone Like You Part Two

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters except Jayden Fair and my friend owning Lily Sinclair, rest are owned by Square Enix.

Jayden looked around as him and Lily sat on the train heading down to the slums he then looks to her and smiles sweetly. "Wow she's so pretty.. and cool" he thought to himself happily.

The redhead girl looks to her new friend and smiles back happily then takes his hand gently into her own.

The onyx haired boy then started blushing at this act, girls never usually hold his hand like this... But why did this feel... nice?

From afar as well as disguised both Zack wearing a ponytail and a fake moustache and Reno wearing a hat and fake beard watch their children.

"Okay now that's just adorable." Zack noted as he looked at the two kids with a smile.

"I just hope they don't try anything..." Reno replied a little nervous. "But yeah they're being very cute!"

"What is there to be nervous about?" The raven haired man asked with a small frown. "Their like 5 and 6 Reno! What can happen?"

"Kissing!"

"Oh yeah they're so gonna kiss." Zack laughed quietly then got punched. "hey!"

"They could kiss! I kissed a girl when I was just a kid!" Reno announced in a harsh whisper!

"Hey all it really means is that they like each other." Suggested the onyx haired man with a smirk, he was always a lady's man so it made him proud his son might be too.

The redhead simply sighed knowing Zack is proud of his son already for having a girl interested in him, though most everyone knows Zack is bi.

"Dude I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't" Reno scoffed with a smirk

"Oh really?" Zack asked with a raised brow as he leaned in close to Reno's face with a sexy smile.

The slender redhead blushed at his friend's action and gives a soft cough feeling a little awkward yet turned on. "Yeah really."

The young soldier just smiled his smile turning back around to watch the two kids when the train stopped suddenly.

"Awesome were here!" Lily announced with glee!

"Oh cool!" Jayden giggled and got up with her running out of the train both holding hands.

And that was Zack and Reno's cue to get off the train and follow the little troublemakers.

Lily lead Jayden through the market in the sector 5 slums seeing all the knickknacks and things, some were old and from the plate but others were handmade and lovely. One thing caught his eye making him lead Lily over to the booth gently, the item was a green hair-bow it was sparkly and cute as well as perfect!

"How much is the bow?" The boy asked sweetly to the merchant

"Jayden what are you doing..?" The girl asked raising a brow and blushing.

"Buying you something" he replies nonchalant and hands the merchant 10 gil happily receiving the bow. "Thank you!" Jayden giggles with glee then places it in Lily's hair gently as he smiles at her. "Green is your color, goes great with your hair and eyes!"

Lily blushes at this action getting all shy and flustered. "Y-You think so..?" She asks rubbing her arm shyly and looking to him.

"Yeah of course!" The onyx haired boy nods giving her that famous smile her father has

Lily blushed even more absolutely smitten by this boy, knowing she might just marry him one day.

Once again the two parents are spying, while Zack sat there watching with a big smile on his face over these kids experiencing young love Reno nervously watched hoping their okay as well at his daughter not being hurt if Jayden doesn't like her back.

"Reno I can tell Jayden likes her, stop worrying." Zack said frowning at his friend.

"Dude how can you tell? He's 5!" Reno let's out upset! "Their not ready for this stuff man!"

"Yeah I know but you can't ruin love and take them apart that'll just give them more reason to rebel against us."

"Still... its super cute though.." The redhead noted with a small smile.

"Yeah" Zack chuckled and looks over to see them gone! "Woah where did they go?!"

"I think they went either to the park or Aerith's man!"

"Let's split up quick!"

"Gotcha!" Reno then went running to the park as Zack runs to the church.

Aerith smiled as she tended to her flowers when she looks up at hearing the doors of the church being knocked on... "funny I was expecting anyone..." she thought to herself as she goes over and peaks in seeing two children who she knows well. "Oh" what a surprise!"

"Mommy!" Jayden giggles as he hugs Aerith happily cuddling into her.

"I didn't know you were a mommy Aerith!" Lily let's out surprised

"Well I'm Jayden's surrogate mother." The brunette noted as she pulls Lily into a hug too smiling softly happy to see them.

"I missed you.." replies the small little boy as he cuddles into her

"Oh I missed you too sweetie." She coos to him and kisses his forehead then looks to Lily. "And I haven't seen you in a while, what happened with your mother?" She asked softly concerned

"Oh well..." Lily started but then went quiet snuggling into the young woman softly not wanting to talk about it now..

"Lily..." Aerith says with a frown but understands she doesn't wanna talk about it now. "We'll talk about it later alright?"

The young redhead nods gently cuddling Aerith gently, at least she was a better mother than her real mother.

Aerith giggles at this and leads them to the flowers happily as she sits down with both children in her lap.

"Wow! They've gotten so big mommy!" Jayden inquires as he touches one softly, petting the petals gently.

"They have huh? You haven't seen them in a long time." The young brunette giggles as she watches the flowers sway in the wind.

"Their so pretty.." Lily notes with a small smile only to be squeezed!

"Thank you Lily Flower" smiles Aerith as she kisses her cheek making Lily blush.

"Aerith!" The girl squeals embarrassed and hides her face!

All this was making Jayden giggle and smile at the two.

"Oh so you're embarrassed of me calling you that?" Giggles the flower girl.

Lily just pouts at her looking away embarrassed now making small whines.

"Lily don't be embarrassed!" Jayden calls out and places a hand over hers only for her to snatch her hand back.

Aerith frowned at Lily's action and softly whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you sweetie, don't be upset." She then nuzzles her cheek only to be hugged and have Lily lay her head against her chest gently making her smile.

"Okay... mama.." Lily let's out shyly, she often calls Aerith that when she's either alone with her or when she feels back.

"Good girl now lets pick some flowers."

"Okay!" Both kids smile and start picking the best flowers for Aerith to sell.

From afar Zack watched with a smile on his face knowing Aerith will one day be a lovely mother with the way she treats Jayden and Lily as her own. The soldier looks over seeing Reno "Oh hey dude."

"Yo man are they here?"

"Yeah they're picking flowers for Aerith."

"Awe that's cute." The young Turk smiles as he watches with Zack.

"Yeah it is" the onyx haired man notes and kisses Reno's cheek softly

Reno blushes at this but then smiles at Zack sweetly.

And inside Lily and Jayden shared their first kiss before leaving Aerith's church to play at the park! Both children becoming great friends, and maybe one day a lovely couple but for now while their young they shall be friends. And let us hope it stays that way when Zack and Jayden get back from his father's mission in Nibelheim.


End file.
